Dreamless: A Renesmee Cullen Story
by twilightfanpire90210
Summary: Renesmee is now 10 years old, supposedly 16, and she faces new problems. Jacob Black's disappearance. New loves. Evil twins. Bloodlust, and the desire to traverse young, bloodthirsty, Kaleb Humphrey who is causing misfortune to the Cullen family.
1. An Awakening

**D r e a m l e s s **

A Renesmee Cullen Story

**Chapter 1.**

**An Awakening**

I woke up to the sound of a disturbing alarm. I could hear the ringing in my ears.

I reached out and hit the snooze button. It was 6 AM, and I, Renesmee Cullen, am going back for another day in High School.

I heard my mother's footsteps across the hall.

I got up and made my bed before she came in. I'm 10 years old. Actually, since I'm half-vampire, I look like I'm 15, which I am supposed to be. My mom, Bella Cullen came in with a dead rabbit.

"Here, just in case." she said cautiously.

Of course I knew what she was talking about, but you probably don't. Since I'm half-vampire, I still have to feed on blood like my mother and father, and I still have the desire to feed on a human's, but I know better than that.

My mom, who is permanantly 18, almost died giving birth to me. Well, she didn't really give birth to me, I gave birth to myself. I guess.

What do you call chewing your way out of your mom's stomach? My father, Edward was the one who saved her. He inserted venom in her veins before she was completely gone.

Me existing into their world was an accident. My mom fell in love with my father when she was in High School.

Of course, it was dangerous, because my dad desired my mother's blood the most out of everyone else's. After they graduated, they got married and went on a honeymoon. Enough said.

Well, let's just say my family is a "vegan-vampire" family. We only feed on the blood of animals for the sake of the human population.

Oh, and of course, Jacob. I almost forgot. Oh Jacob. My best buddy. He is now 17, and is one of my favorite people in the world. I can't imagine my life without him. Jacob's a werewolf.

When I hang around him, his scent used to bother me as a baby, but now, i'm used to it. What's kind of akward is that he was in love with my mom before I came into their world.

According to her, dad left her when she turned 18 because Uncle Jasper went wild after mother got a papercut. Father thought it was better to keep his distance, but in the end, he came back right after the Volturi let him go.

I'll tell you about the Volturi later. Jacob was there for my mom the whole time dad wasn't there.

"Well, do you want it or not?" my mom said impatiently.

I sighed and bit into the rabbit and felt the warm flowing blood going through my veins. I was still thirsty, but not as thirsty as before.

"Thanks." I said to my mom.

"You're welcome." She hurried out of the room and I heard her walking to the couch and setting herself down next to my dad who was watching football with Emmett, my uncle.

I hurried into my clothes, fixed my hair, and headed into the living room.

"Good morning." I said to Emmett.

"Hi" he said glumly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said to my dad.

"Good."

My dad. He was awesome. Of course, it's a little bit odd that i'm almost as old as him, but I get used to it.

Dad ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

I decided the silence was a little too akward, so I went into the kitchen and took out a can of Coke. I am half-human right?

I took a few sips and took a glance at the expensive fridge where pictures of me as a "child" were hung with magnets. The memories started racing through my mind. Oh, I remembered everything.

The good times and the bad. I also knew that I had a supernatural power. I could touch a person with my palms and let them know what i'm thinking about. My mom, dad, and most of my uncles and aunts had supernatural powers, too.

I remembered the time when I first walked into this very cottage. I was 4 months (I looked like I was 5), and from what I heard, Esme remodeled and decorated everything in this particular cottage.

Esme is my "Grandmother". She is only 25, but my Grandfather is 22, so. Well back to the topic. The kitchen was absolutley professional. I bet one of those plates in the cabinet can buy a whole building.

"Actually, one of the forks can." my father stated from the living room.

Yup. He read my mind. Sometimes I have to be careful what I think AND what I say. I was about to complain, but then Aunt Alice came in.

"Hey Nessmie! Ready to go yet?" she said as she came in.

"Uh, yeah, let me get my bag."

I rushed into my room, got my tote, and then headed out the door with Alice. She drives me to school everyday in her Yellow Porche dad gave her. I don't have my license yet. My "birthday" was just last week. I opened the door, and climbed in.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I-" I didn't finish. I forgot to put on my seatbelt, which caused me to get a whiplash, because Alice zoomed the car forward 100 miles an hour. I felt my neck crack.

"Oh no. Not again! Are you okay?"

Alice pulled over from the street.

"Ahh. Oww.." I was rubbing my neck and then pushed it back into its socket. I groaned.

"That's what happens when you don't wear your seatbelt."

I hurriedly put on my seatbelt before she went zooming down the street again.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting. Don't tell mother this time."

"Okay. I'm sorry, too. As long as you're not that injured."

Before I could say anything, we were driving up the parking lot of Forks High School. The same High School my mother and father went to.

"Okay, well see you later!" she called out the window of the car.

"Bye." I waved goodbye and watched her drive away. I felt something moving my way. It was a blonde. Nope, a brunette. No, a reddish-brown haired girl. It was Terrie. One of my best friends. She was trying to scare me. So I wouldn't bring her down, I kept looking straight.

Then, she pushed my back and screamed "BOO!"

I jumped, and started breathing hard for her amusement. I turned around and sighed in relief.

"You scared me!" I said, and then playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

While we were walking to Biology, Terrie was laughing with delight the whole time. As we entered the classroom, we sat down at our usual seats.

The day passed by slower and slower. I was bored to death. I was staring at the clock. 30 more seconds until lunch. 29, 28, 27, 26... okay, well I'm not going to let you read me counting the seconds, so let me tell you about the Volturi.

Let's just say they are a coven. An evil coven. They deal with sour vampires, vampires that turned little kids into vampires, and etc. Well they are sort of like the police. Except worse. Have you ever read the Harry Potter series?

They're sort of like the Ministry of Magic and a combination of Hogwarts, except smaller. They are a group that deal with vampire business. End of story.

Well let's just say at one point when I was a few months old, one of the girls from the Denali coven, saw me hunting with Jacob. She got the wrong idea, and thought that one of us Cullens turned me into a vamp.

So, she was a snitch and told the Volturi. Then, they came marching to Forks to destroy. Once we explained everything, all was well, except the girl that was a tattletale was killed by the Volturi for false alarm. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...RING!

My English teacher excused us, and I rushed out of the room, and into the cafeteria. I was looking around for him. He was my main priority at the time. I need him. I wanted to tell him about my day.

I was scanning the room and there he was. Jacob. And Terrie sitting across from him. I sped to the table and gave him a hug.

"Whoa..Whoa..Okay!" he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I missed you!" I said lovingly.

"Eww..Sick..You guys disgust me. Its been an hour since you guys saw each other, and you still miss each other?" Terrie said disgustingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't stand to be away from him" I replied to her rude remark.

"Okay..People are starting to stare." he said.

I sighed and sat down in my chair. I swallowed down the tater tots and hamburger Terrie got for me. I was about to eat my banana until a felt a gust of air blowing my way. It was the door.

I looked into the direction it blew and saw something. This was not normal.


	2. Doctor Who?

**Chapter 2.**

**Dr. Who?**

It was a guy. Not just any guy, but a vampire. I can sense it. I could also see that Jacob sensed it because he was wrinkling his nose from the mysterious boy's scent.

"Who the hell is he?" Terrie asked.

"I..have..I have no idea." I said.

He was wearing dark sunglasses, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black high tops. He sat down with his lunch in an empty corner. He didn't even look at his lunch, nor touch it.

Something about him scared me. I touched Jacob's arm so he can see what I was thinking.

_"Who do you think he is? Do you think he is spy for the Volturi?" _I asked in my head.

"I don't know." He whispered into my ear.

"You don't know what?" Terrie asked suspiciously.

"Umm... Nothing."

The mystery man was looking straight across the room, and then shot a glance at me. The look of his face showed that he was evil. He scared me. Quickly, I looked away. I touched Jacob's arm.

"_We have to tell them Carlisle and father about this." _

Jacob nodded and then kept observing the strange newcomer.

"_Do you think we should follow him afterschool?"_

He leaned over to my ears and whispered, "I'll do it. You just tell Edward and Carlisle about it. They should know."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

I looked at Terrie and she had a lost look on her face.

"We were just talking about who should win American Idol." I said quickly.

"Uhh..yeah I think that Cock guy should um..win." Jacob said.

"Cock?" Terrie said.

"I think he means Cook." I said.

"David Cook won 7 years ago. What the hell are you guys seriously talking about?" she said suspiciously.

"You know what? Nessmie, I'll walk you to your next class." Jacob said quickly. He got up, took my hand and led me out the door.

I looked back and saw Terrie looking lost and confused.

"That was a close one."

"I know." He said.

"Cock?"

"Hey. I never watch American Idol nowadays. In fact I never watch American Idol. I just heard of that Coc-Cook guy." he said.

"Whatever.." I said.

When classes started again, the day seemed to be getting slow again. I kept watching the clock, and waiting for the sound of the bell. I wonder who _he_ was.

What if _he_ was one of the Volturi? They have always had suspisions about the Cullen family, and always looked out for trouble. But I had a feeling it couldn't be.

This was different. Something stronger. A lot stronger. When _he _walked into the cafeteria, I felt something different. Something unusual. Strange. Powerful.

I don't know why, but it was just a different feeling. A feeling I never felt before.

"I know. I feel the same way." Jacob whispered to me as Mrs. Carson, our Math teacher passed by our desk.

I realized that I was holding his hand. Which meant that he was able to read my thoughts.

"You know, I felt like I saw him somewhere before. I don't know why. I just-" I wasn't able to finish.

"Miss Cullen!"

I looked Mrs. Carson's way, startled.

"Please release Mr. Black's hand. We do not deal with personal issues during class time!"

I immediatly released Jacob's hand and put them flat on my lap. I was lucky that I was not 100% mortal. Or else I would've been blushing the color of a tomato. But Jacob is a mortal for now, and he _was_ blushing the color of a tomato.

Finally! School was officially OVER! Well, it was Spring Break!

I was in the parking lot, waiting for Alice. Jacob had gone stalking the mysterious guy. But earlier, mysterious guy was rushing out the doors of the school. He was unnaturally quick, that Jacob had to change into his werewolf form just to catch up with him.

I was thinking about the possibilites the mysterious guy could be, until the vibrating of my cellphone startled me.

I answered the phone, and said "Hello?"

"Hey, Nessmie, I can't come pick you up today. I have a few errands to do. Do you mind walking home?"

It was Alice.

"No, no, no. I don't mind Alice. It's okay. You go ahead and-er do your errands."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Alice quickly hung up, and soon enough I was listening to the dial tone.

I sighed and then headed home.

jacob's POV

"Damn it! Where the hell did he go?" I was pissed off. That guy, is freaking quick. I thought I had him for a moment but then he just dissapeared!

I quickly transformed, and tried contacting Leah and Seth, my pack members. I could contact them throught my mind when I am transformed.

_Do you guys see him? I freaking lost him._

_Nope. No sign of him. This guy is unusual! _

That was Leah. The one that always states the obvious.

_Leah, I think we know that._

_Hey guys, I think I see him! He just passed the boundary line. _That was Seth.

_Why the hell is he there? _I thought angrily.

_I don't know. Wait! Oh my god. He just jumped off the cliff._

_Is he falling? _thought Leah.

_No, he's not._

I could see it through Seth's eyes now. The mysterious guy wasn't falling. He was _flying_. The guy wasn't in his normal vampire form either. He turned into an eagle.

_What the hell?_

The eagle came flying down. Aiming for Seth.

_Seth! Run away! Go into the forest! _I said hurringly.

Seth ran into the forest away from the eagle. Quickly, I ran to the La Push cliff. This was just plain weird! A vampire that can transform? Damn. What the hell is he?

By the time I got there, the eagle was gone.

_Damn it! Leah, Seth, look for him! _I thought angrily.

_Isn't that what we have been doing for the past hour? _Leah thought impatiently.

_Just do it, sis. _Seth thought.

_Whatever._

We had lost him. I was furious. I changed into my human form, and sat down next to a tree. I pounded my fist against the hard ground. I heard a screeching velvety sound over my head. I looked up and quickly changed into my wolf form.

_Jacob! Jacob! Seth just got attacked by a freaking bird/lion! _Leah thought panickly.

Bird/Lion? What was she talking about? _Bird/Lion? What the hell are yo-_

Jacob didn't finish. He didn't get a chance to.

The silence lasted for 30 more seconds.

_Jacob? Jacob, are you there? Oh my god. Jacob! Answer me!_

_What? What's going on? _thought Seth.

_Jacob is not answering me! Jacob! _

_Jacob? Dude, are you there? He's not there, sis. Maybe he just transformed back into his human form._

_He didn't Seth! He was talking to me, but then he didn't finish his sentence! And then.. _

_And then what?_

_I don't know, but something's not right. I could feel it. Seth, we have to find him now._


	3. Greetings

**Chapter 3.**

**Greetings**

Renesmee's POV

It was unnaturally cloudy today. The wind was also blowing furiously. I wonder what Jacob is doing right now. I was walking to Charlie's house. My grandfather.

I knocked on the door and my Granddad smiled a warm smile.

"Hello Nessie." He said as he gave me a hug. I loved my Grandfather, but sadly, he was terribly sick. He had leukemia. It would be a tragic if he left this earth.

I was crying as he hugged me tightly. Charlie patted my back as I soaked his shirt with cold tears. I never knew if I would ever see him again.

I mean he could collapse to the floor right now and die. He could die anytime, while I, could live for thousands of years. I would do anything to trade my life for his.

"How are you doing?" I asked sadly.

"I'm doing fine I guess. Everything hurts though."

It broke my heart just to see him pale and alone. Charlie never knew that the Cullen family were vampires, and he never did know when he left this earth.

No one can think that Charlie can handle the fact that mother was a vampire. Or me. Charlie has a disease. A really bad one that cannot yet be cured.

Carlisle comes over everyday to check up on him. We only found out that he had leukemia last week. At my birthday party.

I was opening presents until he just collapsed to the ground, and bumped his head hard on the brick fireplace. Hard enough to bleed. Jasper couldn't control himself when he saw the blood.

All of us had to take Jasper outside before he ate up Charlie. Carlisle was checking up on him. Mother was in tears. Or she would've been if she could cry.

He didn't get any head damage, but he did get leukemia. Tears started coming out of my eyes again just thinking about it.

"Aw..Nessie don't cry. Everyone dies sometime." He said as he looked down to the ground with watery eyes.

Just to change the subject, I asked "Where's Carlisle?I need to talk to him."

"He left just and hour ago." he said shakily as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. Well at least let me make you dinner before I go."

"Nessie, you don't have to."

"Please. I would love to." I said assuringly.

I was about to walk into the kitchen when Charlie let out a large choking sound, and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh shoot. Charlie? Charlie can you hear me?" I said. He started breathing quickly and unnormally. He was coughing up blood. Tears were coming out of his eyes. I started crying and panicing.

"Oh my god!"

I ran to the phone and dialed 911.

When the ambulance arrived and took the pale Charlie away, I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran into the woods. I just couldn't take it. My grandfather had died. I know he did. I couldn't feel a pulse. I just can't believe it.

I ran and ran and ran. Then, I just collapsed to the ground, onto my knees, and cried. Just cried cold depressing tears. I dug my face in my arms and dropped my arms to the ground.

The leaves on the cold forest floor were getting soaked, the weather was getting colder, and it began to rain. I remembered all the times Charlie read to me, colored with me and took me to the park. He read me Moby Dick.

Just a normal grandfather granddaughter relationship. He was 55 years old. When he found out that I was Edward Cullen's daughter he was angry. He was so angry. That Bella had lied to him about everything.

But he didn't show it. He took me in and cared for me. He didn't throw me out or hate me. He treated me like his granddaughter. Now he's gone. Hours and hours seem to pass by, and it stopped raining.

When I opened my eyes, it was morning. I was in an uncomfortable balled up position on the leafy floor of the woods. It was freezing. I slowly got up and heard a noise. A rustling sound. And the noise of an pretty bird.

I turned around and saw a hawk. Except not a normal one. It was transforming. Transforming into human form. And I saw _him._ There he was. Just standing there. Except no glasses on.

His eyes were golden, like a vegetarian vampire's and his skin was glowing diamonds from the sunlight. He was so beautiful. The most beautifulest thing I have ever seen. I wanted him to be mine. He has to be mine. No. No!

What am I saying? I have Jacob. The guy was charming me. I know it. I can't- Well I can. he's just so beautiful. I forgot about Jacob. I forgot about how powerful _he_ was. I forgot about him being a dangerous suspect.

I couldn't look away. The mysterious guy took a few steps toward me. I was meaning to run away, but I couldn't. I should've, but I didn't. I don't know why. I felt that it was just me and him left on this world.

I have never ever felt this way before. I was speechless.

"I've been looking for you Renesmee Cullen." he said. His voice was so velvetly rich. He also sounded beautiful.

"Do you know what's not fair?" I said nervously.

"What?" He said getting closer to me.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." I replied.

"My name is William."

"William.." I said, speechlessly, as I felt his breathing against my face.

He slowly leaned down to my neck. At first I thought he was going to bite me. But he didn't. He started sniffing and kissing my neck all the way to the collarbone. And the worst part was, I didn't pull away.


	4. The Dark Night

**Chapter 4.**

**The Dark Night**

William finally pulled his lips up to mine. His lips were velvety smooth just like his voice. I have never felt this way before. I started backing away to the nearest tree, but he followed my steps while keeping my lips with his.

I felt his cool warm breath on my face. I was leaning on a tree, and his arms were wrapped around me. This felt so good. Just this moment I forgot about everything else. I forgot the world. I forgot where I was.

I forgot about Jacob, Charlie, mom, dad..everyone. I forgot where I was. This feeling was so..free. Free from all your troubles. I never felt so good. It felt good while the goodness lasted.

"Stay away from her!"

I heard father's rough angry voice as he started glaring at William.

"Who are you?" William said smoothly.

Suddenly, I remembered. I remembered everything. I remembered that William was the bad guy. I remembered Jacob and felt a lump in my throat. I cheated. I cheated on the person I loved. I cheated on Jacob.

What was I even doing here? I remembered that, too. I was here because Charlie died. Charlie, my grandfather, dead. I had to squint my eyes to keep the tears from coming out.

Unthinkingly, I just hugged William and started getting his jacket wet.

"What are you doing, Renesmee?" father said angrily.

"You didn't answer my question." William said as he wrapped his arms around me once more.

"I'm her _father_."

"Oh. Sorry." said William. He immediatly released me.

I ran to my dad and started getting his jacket wet, too.

"Then who are you? More importantly, what did you do to her?" my father said as he gave me a tight hug.

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to help her out. Oh, and my name is William. William Humphrey. I am from California. I am 17, and I was just looking for a mate, and I my senses just led me here." William said.

"You mean helping her out by kissing her?" My dad said angrily.

"Dad..It's okay." I said assuringly.

"No it's not! He was charming you!" My dad said quickly.

"I swear I didn't. What she felt was what she felt about me." William said pointing at himself.

"Why you little lia-"

Rosalie, mother, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came flying out of the trees like ballerinas.

Mother stepped out and said, "What is going on?"

I looked at her and was shocked. I was staring at her. She had a tired look on her face. Full of sadness and paleness.

"Mom. Are you okay?" I asked worringly as I stepped toward her to take her hand.

"No, i'm not!" She said as she quicky moved her hand out of my reach.

"Renesmee, i'm not okay! Charlie died, you went missing, and so did Jacob! Because he kidnapped him!" my mother said as she pointed accusingly at William.

"Mom, William couldn't have done it. Did you?" I asked William.

"I did not! I don't even know this Jason guy." he said.

"It's JACOB! You MORON! I HATE YOU!" mother said as she took a step forward William. Rosalie, Emmett, and father held her back as she bared her teeth.

"Woah..Woah..Hey there, I didn't do it! I swear! Why would I even kidnap him? I don't know him!" William said as he threw his hands up defending himself.

"Did he do it, Edward?" Alice asked my dad. The mind-reader.

"Well.." My dad stared at William for a few seconds, then turned to Alice and said, "No, he didn't. He's telling the truth."

Mother gave a little growl then pushed all the hands on her off. She took a step toward me and said, "We will talk about this later." with a serious look on her face. Then she came running into the woods.

"Look, I just want to help you guys.." William said assuringly.

"What are you even doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Emmett said as he crossed is arms.

William gave a big sigh and said, "Well, I started going to high school here."

"I think they know that, William." I said.

"Anyway, I have a twin brother who just went missing. I wanted to track him down, but I had no leads. He just dissapeared out of nowhere."

"I thought you said you were looking for a mate." My dad said.

"I am." He said as he looked at me. "While searching for my lost brother."

"Wait. What if the person who took your brother took Jacob, too?" Alice said.

"I don't know. Mayb-"

My dad stopped talking and looked to the sky. It was getting unnormally cloudy. It was getting dark. The clouds were moving quickly huddling together like a sandwich over the sun.

I heard a loud screeching sound and then covered my ears. Then a bolt of lightning hit the ground next to Emmett. Emmett jumped and collapsed to the ground. Rosalie ran to his side worringly.

They were talking to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying because the wind was too noisy.

"What's happening?" William yelled at the top his lungs. He took a few steps back and slowly dropped the ground and put his hands over his ears.

After a while, I did the same thing.

In a few seconds, it started raining violently. It was so hard that I couldn't see anything with all the water in my eyes. The clothing on my torso started getting heavier, and heavier. I started rubbing my eyes and reaching out for something to support.

I heard someone screaming over the loud rain, thunder, and wind, but I couldn't tell who it was. I quickly rolled myself into a ball on the forest floor like I did last night. What the heck was going on? Who was doing this? Why would there be a storm in the middle of spring?

This was not nature doing its work. It was something else. Something else unnatural. I hugged my knees tightly until I felt an arm around me. I touched the cold hand. I looked up. It was William. His hair was blowing all over his face.

He was soaking wet and so was I. He tightly put an arm around me and I put my arms around him. It was freezing. Even for a vampire, because I felt William shaking. I tried to see if everyone was still there.

The trees were dancing violently.

"What's going on?" I yelled to William.

"What?" He mouthed.

"What's going on?" I yelled even louder.

"I don't know!" he said loudly, and then holding me tighter.

His pale golden brown hair was soaked with rain. I saw him take a sharp glance at a moving figure yards from a tree. He was trying to stare at it, but the rain was soaking his face. He quickly looked away, rubbed his face and then tried to see if the strange figure was still there.

Hours seemed to pass by. Nothing changed. It was still windy, rainy, and cold. I slowly drifted away. Tired of the coldness and motion. I shut my eyes and stopped trying to see if everyone was still there. I fell asleep.

The clouds were spreading apart, and the sun was beginning to show. It was good to feel the warm sunlight on my face. We sat through the furious storm all night, and now it's morning. My body was lying lazily in William's arms.

I opened my eyes and saw William's head leaning on mine. I looked around and saw father holding onto a tree protectively. He was wet, too. But who wasn't?

When the sun shined brighter, he blinked his eyes and let go of the tree which collapsed the opposite direction when he let go. He took a sharp glace at the destroyed tree and then causually walked away from it.

I looked around for Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. I saw Rosalie, and Emmett's back leaning furiously on a tree. Rosalie's hand was on top of Emmett's chest and wrapped around the other side of the tree.

When the sun shone on her eyes, she blocked the light and finally stepped out.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked, still yelling I realized.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rosalie said as she was picking off leaves in her hair.

Emmett looked around and said, "Hey, where's Alice?"

We all started looking around and calling her name.

"I was just holding her! I heard her scream last night, but I thought she was just afraid! I didn't notice she was gone until now!" Rosalie said.

"It means she was here, but she was.. taken by someone." my dad said.

"She did get kidnapped. I saw a dark figure last night." William said.

"I did, too." I said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Emmett said.

"Bella." My dad said as he looked to the side.

"She was in the forest. She could've gone missing, too." My dad said.

"Dad, let's not go to jumping to conlusions." I said quickly. I put my hand on his shoulder, but then he raced into the dark ruined woods, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

I sighed and faced the confused William. He was looking straight ahead of where father took off.

"Are you..are you human?" he asked as he looked dazely at me.

"Well...no..i'm half-human." I said shakily.

"What? How?" He asked as he gazed at me with moist looking eyes.

I touched my palms with him and told him everything from the start. He stared at blankly for a moment when I was "telling" him how I came about. After a couple of minutes, he quickly blinked and stared down at me.

"Wow. What a story." He said as he looked deep into my eyes with interest.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." William said as he released my hand.

"How could you not know? I was holding hands with him at lunch." I said.

"You were? Well, I just assumed that you guys were friends because I sensed rivalry in the past because he was a werewolf."

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well it's my power. I can look into the past of other people's life, including mine." he said.

"Oh. Why did you ask if I was a human?"

"I could smell the blood in your veins." He said quickly and silently. He took a step backward.

After a while he said, "I'm sorry I have intruded your life. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm very, truly sorry. I understand that you have no interest in me, and I would also understand that you would never like to see me again."

William turned around facing the woods with a hurt look on his face. He was about to charge into the woods, but I immediatly ran to his side and stopped him.

"You don't have to leave. We can use your help." I said keeping my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I don't want to come between you and that werewolf." He said sulkingly.

"It's okay. Please stay." I said leaning up to him. Breathing on him. Our lips were inches apart. I was wondering why I was doing this again.

"Fine." He said quickly and leaned backward. "Just be careful. I have to take care of a few duties, and with that "kidnapper" on the loose, I want you to be safe. Please head back to Carlisle's when i'm gone." he said.

"Consider it done." I said. I gave him a tight hug and then dashed into the woods on the way to the large house. Right now I was confused. I loved Jacob, but I had these mixed feelings for William, too. What am I talking about?

I only knew the guy for a day. But I have never felt this way before. Jacob. Oh shoot, I forgot! He went missing. He could be hurt! I ran faster just thinking about it. Oh no. How could I let him go off like that?

I told Jacob to stalk William and he was kidnapped by some random person. Of course William didn't do it according to father, but someone else did. Who else could've been with Jacob before he was kidnapped? Leah and Seth.

He said that Leah and Seth were going to help him. I stopped in front of the house. I was a few feet away from the door. Either I listen to William and go into the house for protection, or investigate.

I looked the opposite direction towards the forest. I stopped. I just frooze. I closed my eyes, and listened. I tried to hear the sound of a werewolf. I tried to see if I can hear either Leah or Seth. I heard beyond the woods.

I heard the rustling of leaves, a spider feeding on a fly, and a deer drinking some water from the river. I kept listening and listening. After a few moments, I finally heard it. The faint voices of Leah and Seth arguing.

It was very disturbing to hear them argue like this.

"My fault? How is it _my_ fault? _You_ were the one talking to him!"

"You were the one that ran away! It is _your_ fault he's missing. Alice and Jacob would be safe right now if it weren't for _you_!"

"What are you talking about? All I did follow directions! Your blaming me for everything! What about _you_, Leah? All you did was trot around lazily doing absolutely nothing! You were even complaining to him!" I never heard Seth speak so viciously.

He would barely hurt a fly, and here he was. Making rude remarks to his sister.

I immediatly opened my eyes and ran toward the bickering voices. The nearer I got, the louder the voices were.


	5. The Chase

**Chapter 5.**

**The Chase**

William's POV

I shouldn't have come here. I must've ruined everyone's life here. I am putting every single life in danger. It's all my fault. My fault.

I was running in the woods searching for Bella, Alice, and Jacob. I had to help with something didn't I? I kept trying to listen to hear any sign of them. Why am I such an idiot? I am a huge idiot.

Everything's my fault.

Even though I didn't kidnap any of them, it's my fault my brother is taking the innocent Cullens one by one. I don't know why he would take the werewolf though. It is just cruel. My brother is completely insane.

My father dispised him because he wasn't like any normal vampire. He was powerful. Vicious. Deadly. When my brother was turned into a vampire, he was crazy. He nearly killed our whole entire town.

He kidnapped most of the village people, tortured them, and then fed on them. It was absolutely wrong to my father, because the Humphrey family only fed on animal blood. I can see what my brother can do to his hostages.

I was one of them. I don't know why my brother would take vampires though. I do not know what is going on in that cruel, disgusting brain of his. Just thinking about how he can hurt the poor, small, innocent Alice, and the harmless, caring Bella, and how he's hurting Renesmee's boyfriend, and seeing how she would react if she found him dead... I can't even imagine.

I want to kill myself right now. I stopped running and sat down on a large rock. I ran my hands through my hair in disgust. I hate myself.

If I kept better watch at my evil brother back in California, he wouldn't be causing all this trouble. It was the evening, and we just came back from hunting, when me and my father found my brother feeding on a human being on our dinner table. My father was furious.

He threw our piano at my brother. I had to strangle my old father just to make him stop. After my father had agreed to stop, I escorted my brother to his bedroom where I locked him in.

I was about to walk down the stairs, but I heard something knocked down in our broom closet. I was going to ignore it, but the door broke open. I peeked down the hall to see the commotion. There were bodies. A dozen bodies lying pale and cold on the floor with the broken door lying under them.

I was disgusted.

I was about to go down the stairs to tell my father but he was right behind me watching the pale bodies with wide eyes. There were bite marks on their necks.

All their nails were gone. So were their eyes and legs. I looked away from the disgusting sight. I turned around and marched to my brother's bedroom, followed by my angry father. I opened the door, and he was gone. Dissapeared.

The window was wide open. I ran to the window and all I saw, was my dead gardener, lying on our lawn holding a piece of paper.

I immediately ran down to our garden and saw that our gardener had a bite mark on her neck, and she was also pale. I snatched the paper from her hand and read it.

_You can never catch me dear brother. You can also never run from me. I hate you. I will always be stalking you in the shadows killing your loved ones one by one. So don't bother in making new friends. I will kill you someday. In fact, turn around. Father is very tasty._

I quickly turned around and saw father. Lying on the steps pale. His arm was chewed off and someone bit his neck. His eyes were staring straight into the sky, and his mouth was open in horror. On his forehead was a taped note saying:

_I will always be more powerful than you will ever be._

_I'll be watching you._

_-Kaleb_

After Kaleb killed my father, I have been moving from city to city. My brother has been following me in the shadows ever since. I have always wanted revenge against him, but he has always beat me to it.

Just when I make friends with someone, he kills them. That's why I am afraid of losing everyone I know here. I blocked my power away and headed back to real life.

I started pulling on my hair just thinking about what might happen to the innocent Cullen family, until I felt something rush by. I jumped because it went by so fast I could barely make out what it was.

I quickly got up and went to where I saw it go. I took a deep breath and smelled a human. Not fully, but it had blood running through its veins.

I looked straight ahead to where the strange figure dissapeared, until I looked on the ground of the forest floor. The sunlight was shining in this particular spot I was looking at. I bent down and saw something.

It was a strand of hair. I slowly picked it up and saw that it belonged to the person that passed by. It was reddish-brown. I raised the piece of hair to my nose. The smell was very familiar. It was Renesmee's. She was the one running by.

I felt a lump in my throat.

She didn't listen to me. Renesmee completely ignored my orders. What does she think she's doing? Running around the forest like a toddler who just learned how to walk?

Does she not understand how dangerous the woods are right now? I felt anger running up and down my spine.

I immediately ran in her tracks and tried to hear where she was.

Renesmee's POV

I ran up to where Seth and Leah were arguing. They were both yelling at each other at the same time. It was pretty noisy.

I sighed and said, "Hey.."

They completely ignored me and kept going on. Except this time they argued even louder. They were acting like I wasn't there.

I noticed that Leah had several leaves in her hair, while Seth had a big rip through his shirt, along with a cut on his ankle. They both looked pretty muddy. The storm must have caused it.

A little louder, I said "Hey."

They still continued to ignore me.

Impatiently, I finally yelled "HEY!"

They finally took the time to stop arguing and looked at me.

At the same time they pointed to each other and said, "It was his/her fault!"

After a few seconds, they both looked at each other in disgust and started yelling at each other again.

I sighed and ran between them, spread my arms out between them, and yelled, "STOP!"

When I turned my head to my left, I saw William standing there. He didn't look too happy. Leah and Seth quietly backed away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" William said sternly.

"I was just..investigating.." I said.

"I thought I told you to stay in the house." He replied.

"Well, I couldn't help it.."

"Renesmee! Do you know how dangerous it is out here right now? A lot of people have gone missing, okay? And I don't want you to be one of them!" he said.

I looked up at him and did the puppy face and gave a little pout.

"I was just trying to help, Willie.." I said as I took his hand.

He sighed and looked into my eyes. I managed to get my eyes a little watery.

"Okay. It's just that.." He let go of my hand and looked away.

"It's just what?" I said as I tried to look into his eyes.

"Nevermind." He turned around and walked away.

"William! Tell me!" I said while following him.

"It's nothing, okay?" He turned around and faced me with a serious look on his face. I have never seen him so scared, and confused. What was wrong?

For some reason William was looking at something behind me. To see what he was looking at, I turned around. It was Leah and Seth. They were standing there akwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hey guys, why don't you head over to Billy's to see how he's doing, and i'll meet you over there." I said quickly.

Leah and Seth quickly turned around and ran into the woods.

I turned around and saw William walking away. I followed his steps. After a few minutes of silence and walking, we sat down at a nearby river on a log.

"Why don't you tell me everything." I said as I took his hand. I don't know why I keep doing boyfriend/girlfriend things with him when I have Jacob.

Bella's POV

I groaned in pain. Where was I? My back was aching. I can't even feel my legs. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt like there were 100 pounds on my eyelids. Everything was so painful.

This was rare because vampires usually don't get hurt unless critically abused. All I remember, was that I was running back to the cottage when a big storm came in.

I collapsed to the ground, but then something put their arms around me, and took me away. I tried screaming, but I was gagged with something sticky. I finally managed to opened my eyes and saw darkness.

I put my palms on the ground I was sitting on, and tried to get up. Everything hurt. I heard my leg crack as I slowly rose from the solid ground. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

I tried walking straight ahead, but I crashed into something. I groaned in pain, again. I reached out my hand to touch the solid object I ran into. It was smooth. Completely smooth. I ran my hands up and down the smooth surface of this strange object.

After a while, I realized it was a wall. But why couldn't I see it? I walked the opposite direction and felt another wall. I ran my hands down the side of the wall, hoping to find a door handle, or another surface and after a few minutes, I gave up. Where was I? In a hallway? A closet? Why couldn't I see anything.

I sat flat on the ground. I started crawling with my left hand sticking ahead of me just incase I bump into something. I kept crawling..and crawling until finally, I felt something. It was a leathery surface.

I set myself down and touched it with both hands. They were leather pants. I can smell it. The leather pants were on a strange man that smelled like werewolf. But he was a vampire. He was a vampire that smelled like a werewolf.

I finally realized what was going on. This man kidnapped Jacob. He also kidnapped me, and did something to my eyesight.

I quickly got up and tried running in the opposite direction, but I ran into another wall.

"Don't even bother trying." The man said in a smooth, amused voice.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Jacob?" I said in a shaky voice.

"You don't care about your sister-in-law, too?" He said.

"Who..Who did you take?" I said angrily. What was this man intending to do?

"The little one. The one that can see the future."

He took Alice. This insane, maniac, vampire took Alice, Jacob, and me.

I started breathing in and out quickly. After a few seconds I said, "Let us go! We have done nothing to you!"

"I don't think so. My brother did something to me, and I intend on getting revenge on him through you and your little friends." he said sulkingly.

"William. William is your brother? I thought.."

"Yes. You thought I went missing. I actually ran away from him. I hated him. Do not speak his name in front of me or else you will not have your fingers anymore."

This man is insane! What does he think he's doing? I bared my teeth and took a charge against him. Or I thought I did. I ended up biting the bare ground.

"Nice try, but i'm standing over here." He said amusingly.

I growled at him angrily. This was out of control.

"Why are you hurting us? Jacob, Alice, and me have no relation to you brother!" I said angrily.

"I know, but Little Miss Future can ruin my plans, and so can you. The werewolf I took for fun. Just imagine your daughter's reaction when she finds him dead.." he said.

"You did not kill him!" I yelled angrily, and gave a snarl.

"No, no, no..I didn't. I need bait don't I? I didn't kill him. Yet."

I gave a loud growl and charged at him with my bared teeth, but I ended up leaving a big gap on the ground. The man was laughing.

"Fiesty, aren't we?" he said laughing afterwards.

Renesmee's POV

"Wow." I said. William had just told me his story. I was amazed. He had gone through a lot. I had no idea how insane this "Kaleb" brother of his was.

This insane vampire had killed his own father.

Kaleb was extremely dangerous and powerful. He has been stalking William since forever, and has not let it go since. It was suprisingly shocking.

"It is shocking." he said.

I realized that I was holding his hand.

"Wow. So, you think that Kaleb captured Alice and..Wow. He is really insane."

"Yeah. Pretty much." He said looking down.

I felt really bad for him. William blames it all on himself, when it isn't even his fault. I looked at him and saw sorrow and loneliness in those hazel eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and set my head on his stiff shoulder. He was very tense. I never saw him so depressed. It made me feel the same way.

"You don't have to feel depressed. This is my problem. Not yours." he said as he looked at me.

I was still holding his hand. I released my hand from his. I felt such sadness for him. God, he was so beautiful. His hair was as long to his eyebrow. It was golden-brown. I bent my face down to see his eyes, and slowly pulled my lips to his. Why was I still doing this? I feel so guilty yet so innocent. I hate myself for loving this stranger. Yet, I still love Jacob with all my heart, but my heart also belongs to William. I still have no idea why I am cheating on Jacob.

William pulled away from me and put his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed as I looked up into him. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as he bent down to kiss me some more. It was all so tender.

After a few minutes, he finally leaned back and scooted away. For some reason this situation feels familiar. Like my mom choosing between Jacob and my father.

It feels like i'm going through it now, but instead of my father being a choice, William is put in his position.

This was very ackward. I finally looked away from his face and stared at the mountains.

This was so wrong.

I was meant to be with Jacob. He "imprinted" on me. And I felt the same vibe, but why?

Why was I now in love with some other random vampire I knew for a couple of days? It seems so wrong. Wrong. I don't want to feel this way about William, but I can't stop.

I feel so _drawn _to him. Something I also felt with Jacob. It was all so confusing. I was dealing with what my mom had to also deal with. Like mother, like daughter.

I was still gazing at the pretty green mountains until something grabbed me from behind. William was looking the opposite direction from me. I tried to let out a scream, but all came out was a little muffled scream.

It was still enough for William to hear. I was pulled away silently and pulled quickly across the woods cut by twigs and branches. I finally heard the roaring and screaming of William's voice in front of me.

I was dragged behind the back of this person that was taking me, and I could see William trying to catch up.

I tried to move my hands, but I was tied up by some type of rough material I didn't know about. I was also gagged by some slimy, gooey stuff.

I was so dazed.

Everything happened so fast. I was dizzy. I tried to pull my hands out to William who was running behind. What was happening?

I managed to hear William scream, "Let her go, Kaleb!"

He had an angry expression on his face. I was being kidnapped. By Kaleb.

The insane Kaleb that fed on human's blood. The Kaleb that tortured about everyone William knew.

I was suddenly scared. Kaleb was climbing up trees, and jumping off of them with me on his back. He was making a bunch of obstacle courses for William.

I was so angry at this Kaleb for taking me. William was cut all over from the limbs of the of all the trees. Pushingly, I managed to put my hand on Kaleb's back.

I quickly thought,

_Kaleb! You psycho! Put me down! You son of a-_

My hands fell of his back and snapped. Kaleb had whiplashed to get my hand of his back. I guess he couldn't handle my insults. I groaned in pain.

William eventually caught up when he heard my crying and I saw his body jump on top of mine. I felt Kaleb's body under mine, as I fell flat on the floor.

Or at least I was expecting the floor, but I was floating away from Kaleb's, and William's body. I was confused for a minute. Were we dying and falling to heaven? Were we dead and going to hell? What was going on?

Why was everyone drifting away? I realized what was happening. We were all falling off a cliff. We were all spread apart.

I managed to pry my hands loose with all my strength, took out my gag and tried to reach for William while we were all falling. I finally caught a glimpse of the evil Kaleb. He had dirty blonde hair and dark black eyes.

He had hair up to his mouth. Kaleb had black leather pants along with a matching leather jacket that was bloody. I started screaming and shouting while calling William's name. W

e were falling and falling. How tall up are we? It seemed to be taking forever. Finally, I saw the ground and got nervous. I started screaming. I felt the cuts of the leaves of the trees as I was falling closer to the ground.

I got cut by several limbs and branches. I saw a few raccoons and a bird's nest as I was falling. After several cuts, I finally fell flat on the ground with a loud thud.


	6. The Fight

**Chapter 6.**

**The Fight**

I blinked a few times. Everything is...is so blurry. I started squinting in effort to see clearly again.

All I could see were blurs of the pine trees and the sun along with the skies. I could see two suns. I lifted up my head, but I immediately put it back down because of the pain. Everything hurts. I fidgeted a little, but ended up groaning in pain.

Since I am half-human, the pain is very difficult to handle. William probably didn't get hurt. Maybe he just landed on his feet, and probably felt nothing. I hope. I don't care how Kaleb is.

I hope he landed head first and died.

Well, my dreams were shattered, because I saw two dark figures walking my way in the dim sunlight. Well actually, it looked like there were six figures walking my way instead of two. That's how hurt I was.

I think I saw one of them throw a tree at the other. Why were they fighting now? Weren't they hurt even a little bit? I tried to lift my head again, but I smacked it back down on the forest floor.

I once again groaned in pain and put my hand on the back of my head.

For some odd reason, it was liquidy back there. I removed my hand from my head and took a close look at it. It was blood. My blood. I was bleeding.

I wonder where else I was bleeding. I saw one of the figures stare at my hand that was soaked with the red substance.

I was guessing that it was Kaleb. I saw him take a few steps to me, but I'm guessing William tackled him.

Great.

**William's POV -**

"Stay away from her!" I said angrily.

I tackled my brother down when he tried to go near Renesmee when there was blood on her hand.

I started punching him when I pinned him to the ground. I started twisting his left arm. I heard the cracking of his arm, and his yelling in pain.

Kaleb finally punched me with his good arm on my torso and I fell smack on the ground right near Renesmee.

I groaned in pain, and unloosened the tree next to me, and threw it at Kaleb. I looked down at Renesmee and she looked terrible.

The back of her head seemed smushed, her right leg was unnaturally twitching. She was a little bloody, but very dirty.

She also had bruises all over herself. Seeing her made me feel terrible.

"Is that all you got? Throwing trees at me?" Kaleb said as he dodged away from the thrown tree.

Furiously, I charged at Kaleb, picked up his legs, threw his body in the air, caught him and then smacked him head first on the ground.

I heard his body crackle and pop when he went smashing to the ground. He groaned in pain for a little while, but got back up as if nothing has happened.

He charged at me, took my arm, lifted me up, and smacked me side to side on the ground. I yelled in pain.

When he finally threw my down, I heard a smack. It hurt a lot. I saw Kaleb walking over to Renesmee with hungry eyes. I immediately got up and tackled him again.

**Renesmee's POV -**

This fight was getting a little dangerous.

I finally managed to get up and hide behind a tree. I sat down with my legs flat on the ground.

While William and Kaleb were fighting, I realized I still had my cellphone in my pocket.

I reached down into my pocket and took out the dusty iPhone. I hoped it still worked.

I landed on my back, not my front. Before touching it, I realized my right leg was in a unnormal position. It was slightly twitching and I saw a bone stick out on the left side.

It was starting to bleed. Looking at it, made it hurt worse. I started groaning and finally pushed to unlock button on my phone.

I looked up Rosalie's cellphone number and clicked call. I took a peek behind the tree to see if Kaleb and William noticed I was using my cellphone.

They were still bawling violently.

Kaleb was smacking William with a limb back and forth on a tree.

I gulped and waited for her to pick up. The call seemed to take ages.

"Hello?" she answered. It was nice to hear her voice.

"Rosalie! I need help NOW! Kaleb is fighting William, and William is hurt! And he needs help! Kaleb is freaking strong! We just fell off a cliff, and.."

"Whoa..Hey..Calm down! I'm getting Carlisle!" she said.

"Okay, but hurry!" I heard silence on the other line of the phone. Why was she taking so long? William needed help! His shoulder looked dislocated, and he had scratches and bruises all over his body.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" I heard my father's voice on the other line.

"Dad! We need help now! I am not okay! William needs help! Kaleb is here! I'm bloody! They're fighting!" I said frantically.

"Nessie, we're coming now. Stay away from Kaleb and stay the longest distance from the fight. We will locate you."

"Dad! Please hurry." I said with tears in my eyes.

"We're coming."

I hung up the phone, and scooted behind another tree farther from William and Kaleb.

I peeked behind the tree to see the fight. William and Kaleb were just fighting each other. I was shocked when I saw something weird. Really, really, weird.

Kaleb shot lightning out of his hands and shocked William. I screamed William's name, but he fell to the ground. Kaleb seemed to hear my scream and looked my direction. Oh shoot.

I hid my head back behind the tree, but I felt him coming my way. I started breathing frantically as I felt him moving closer. And closer. I started crawling for the tree next to me. I used my hands to pull myself dragging my legs along.

I reached for the trunk of the nearest pine tree, but then, I felt a hand on my twitching leg. I looked back and saw his evil face. I screamed and yelled William's name. He grabbed me by my legs and threw me up in the air.

Afterwards, he caught me, and kicked me against a tree and twisted my arm. I started screaming in pain. I yelled for help but nothing came.

I tried kicking him off, but he was too strong. I heard my arm snap. Then, something happened. I got so furious. I let all my anger take over me. I forgot all about the pain in my head and body.

It was like nothing was there. I unleashed my power and my eyes started turning coal black. My veins were popping out of my skin. I growled loudly at him and kicked him off against another tree.

This was a change. What was happening to me?

I never felt..so..powerful. I started charging at him. He looked at me with wide eyes and dodged away. I bared my teeth and growled at him. I unloosened the tree next to me, and I was about to throw it until..

"Renesmee! Stop!" I heard my father's voice. He was looking at me, staring with wide eyes. He looked at Kaleb and then back to me.

Rosalie and Emmett came out behind him. They took a look at Kaleb and charged at him, but lightning bolts came out of his hands again and shocked both of them.

They both collapsed to the ground shaking furiously from being shocked. Their eyes were opened wide, and their eyelids were turning pinkish.

Carlisle came out of no where, and jumped up behind Kaleb and tackled him down. Kaleb threw him off, bared his teeth, growled and shocked him with his oh-so powers.

Carlisle then looked like how Rosalie and Emmett were. This was seriously getting out of control.

Kaleb took a look at my father, then me, and transformed into an eagle. The eagle dived down to me and gave a loud screeching squawk. I ducked and looked at the eerie bird as it flew away quickly.

That was absolutley weird. I looked toward William, who was lying on the ground. Hurt. His eyes were closed, his arm twisted, cuts and bruises everywhere.

I took a step toward him, but I collapsed to the ground. I felt my leg aching. I once again felt the pain on my arms. Everything came back.

I could feel my eyes turning golden again. I could feel my veins settling down under my skin. My head started getting dizzy again. I felt blood come out of my nose.

My head started aching and spinning. My eyes were getting blurrier and blurrier. I saw my father bend kneel down to me with a worried look. After a while, everything just blacked out.

**Edward's POV -**

"Renesmee! Renesmee! Can you hear me?" I started yelling down into her pale face.

She just collapsed. I could feel her pulse, she was still alive, but what just happened?

That strong power that took over her? What was that? She was so powerful, and eventually that power faded away, and now she's on the ground.

I took out my cellphone and dialed Esme's cellphone number. I stood up and took a look at all the passed out figures lying on the ground. They were all still alive somehow, but I wasn't so sure.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle's eyes were all staring straight into the sky. Their eyelids were pink. What the hell happened to them?

"Hello?" Esme's voice said on the other line.

"Esme! I need your help. Carlisle, Emmett, William, and Rosalie were electrocuted. Renesmee is badly hurt. She has cuts all over place, her bones on her legs and arms are sticking out unnaturally."

"Okay, Edward! Calm down! I'm getting all the medication right now. Apparently, Carlisle has supplied a whole suitcase of remedies for vampire troubles."

"Esme, please hurry. I think some of them might be dead if you don't come soon."

"Edward, calm down. I'm almost there."

I hung up the phone and looked down at Renesmee. She looked badly, badly, hurt. She looks just like her mom. So beautiful. If Bella isn't found, she will be the only thing I have left of her.

I've been to busy searching for Bella all day, I haven't been paying attention to what Renesmee has been doing lately. It's partly my fault.

If I took closer watch to her, she would be standing here right now, no cuts, bruises, or sprains. I put my hands onto my face and sighed.

"Okay, I'm here." Esme said as she glided into the clearing with a large metal suitcase.

"Thank god." I said looking up to her.

She set the suitcase down on the ground and unlatched it. There were a bunch of green and white substances in test tubes in the suitcase.

They were also moving. It looked absolutely disgusting. Esme picked up one of the test tubes, took of the lid, and walked over to Carlisle.

She bent down, opened his mouth, and poured the alive liquid into his mouth. After it was empty, we waited for a few minutes. Carlisle finally blinked his eyes, and looked at Esme.

They gave each other a tight hug. Esme took the rest of the test tubes and fed it to Rosalie, Emmett, and William. I looked into the suitcase, and there was a whole pitcher of human blood.

I swallowed and held my resistance for drinking it.

"Esme, what is that for?" I asked sulkingly.

"What is? Oh. The blood? It's for Renesmee. She needs the blood to heal." she said.

"Oh."

"Just go ahead and pour it down her throat." she said while pouring the substance down William's throat.

"Okay." I said.

I picked up the pitcher and tried not to look down into it. I also held my breath so I wouldn't have the desire to just drink it.

I walked over to Renesmee's pale body and forced her mouth open.

"If it helps, I'll do it." said a voice behind me.

It was William. I slowly got up and glared at him. "Sure." I said glumly not keeping my eyes off of him.

He took the pitcher from me and walked over to Renesmee. He poured the substance into her mouth and her color was returning.

I did not keep my eyes off of William. After the pitcher was empty, we were all silent.

Waiting for a movement. Finally, she moved.

She opened her eyes and blinked. I noticed that all her bones were back in place.

Her cuts and bruises were gone.

She sat up and gave William a tight hug in tears.


	7. Supernatural

**Chapter 7.**

**Supernatural**

**Renesmee's POV -**

I hugged William tightly. I thought I was dead. I thought I would never see my family again, or Jacob and William.

I was glad that I could see William's face. I thought he was dead, too. Tears started flowing in my eyes.

I couldn't hold them back, and soaked his shirt once more. I kept holding onto William until I looked up to my dad. He had a disturbed and annoyed look on his face.

I knew that he didn't like the idea of William and me.

I didn't really like the idea of that either, but like I said, I couldn't keep away.

I looked up into his face, and I saw regret and sadness.

"I am not sad when I'm with you, Renesmee." He said looking into my eyes.

My palms were touching his back. I took them off. I smiled up to him warmly.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, who were dusting off their clothes. I looked up to my father, who was looking down to the ground with a sad expression on his face.

I crawled over to him and took his hand.

_What's wrong?_

"I need to talk to you, privately, Nessie." he said looking down to me. I sensed that this was bad news.

Something had happened. I can tell. I stood up and walked my depressed father into the woods. Once we were far enough from hearing distance, I asked,

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Renesmee, something happened." Something did happen, then.

What was wrong now?

We are having so much trouble with Kaleb already, and now there's more bad news.

"Your mother.."

He didn't have to answer.

I knew what he was going to say. Something happened to mom. She got kidnapped.

I just know it.

Oh my god. She could be hurt. Badly. First Jacob, then Alice, and now _he_ takes my mom?

This was going way to far. I am going to get him.

I am going to rip him apart and kill him. I don't care what anyone says, but this is going way, way too far.

He is going to die.

"Renesmee! Calm down!" My father said frantically. He put both hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath and asked, "What do you mean calm down? I'm not doing anything."

"You're eyes are starting to change color, and your veins were popping out again. Just like earlier. It was strange. You were angry earlier, and you just..became..powerful. I read your mind, and you were thinking about revenge, and it was happening again."

My father looked at me with worried eyebrows. Honestly, I don't know what was happening to me, too. I just got furious, and ended up like..like that.

It has never happened to me before.

"I think we should go to Carlisle about this." my father said as he started walking toward the clearing. I followed him thinking. When I started feeling "powerful" I was angry. Furious.

I felt something taking over me, but I didn't know what. It was a strange feeling, but it happened.

After we walked through the trees to the clear land, I saw that everyone was crowding around William.

I walked over to them and saw William telling them his story. Carlisle was looking across the mountains with his arms crossed.

I could tell that he was listening very closely.

Esme was looking down at him, listening with curious eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the ground, cross legged, bored to death apparently. It looked as if they barely cared, but Rosalie was listening, and looking at him with a dazed expression on her face.

I could tell she was shocked. She looked like she was a time bomb that was about to explode.

Emmett was pulling the grass, and looking down. I could also tell that he was listening, but I wasn't so sure.

Father was just glaring at William. He looked like he was going to jump at William any second now.

I moved in front of my father and sat down in front of him. Just in case he tried to do something.

"So, then my brother escaped, and fed on the gardener on the way out.." he explained. I saw Emmett finally looking up at him with interest. At least he was actually listening now.

"I ran out to the backyard, and Kaleb wrote me a note." he said.

He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. It was the letter. I saw him open it up, take a glance at it, and give it to Carlisle without looking at him.

Carlisle took the sheet, and started reading it. William looked down at the ground ashamed.

Rosalie, Emmett, father, and Esme crowded around him.

Carlisle's eyes seemed to be getting wider, and wider. I saw Rosalie take a big gulp as she read the horrific letter.

Esme took a look at William and sighed. Carlisle finally gave the letter to father and took a serious look at William.

With frowned eyebrows, he said, "We will do everything in our power to make you, and Forks safe again."

"You don't have to do anything. This is all my fault. I should just give in, and everything shall be back to normal again." William said.

"No, it will not. We will do anything in our power to protect you William." Esme said assuringly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And we don't know if he would keep his word once he kills you. Even though you're dead, it's not like he would leave us alone." Rosalie said.

"This is not your problem. It's mine." William said crossly.

"Maybe, we should let him do what he wants." my father said.

"Dad!" I said looking at him furiously. He sighed.

"We will help you the best we can." my father said sharply.

"Thank you. You do not know how much this means to me.." William said.

"Yeah.." my father said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I sighed and looked up at everyone. This fight will mean a lot.

We could lose a lot. I could lose a person I loved. I want to kill that stupid Kaleb. I want to kill him.

If I die before I do, I will haunt him forever.

**Kaleb's POV -**

Hahaha! She thinks she can kill me! How hilarious is that?

A little tiny brown haired munchkin thinks she can kill _me_? Hahaha! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! A 10 year old killing me?

Hahaha! She doesn't understand does she? I am _powerful_. More powerful than all of them combined. I could shred her into ashes my just glancing at her.

Maybe that power she gained earlier was something, but she can never beat me.

I will make a plan that will destroy them all. I will kill that Renaymass girl along with my weak and idiotic brother. Maybe I shall take the Cullen family out along with them.

I walked out of my cabin and started running to town. I have to find a companion. Like Batman and Robin. Except I'm not a hero. I always hated capes.

Once I arrived, I saw all types of people. I immediately turned invisible before anyone saw me. Hmm..how about her? Too fat. Too bony. Too...hairy. Hmmph. How about that one? No.

He looks too much like my brother. I do not want to be reminded of the one I want to kill. I sighed and kept looking. Too old. Too..young. Why is this so hard? I kept walking down the street until I saw a woman.

She was in her 20s. She had pale blonde hair with gray eyes. The woman looked nervous. In her eyes, I could see darkness and selfishness.

She was perfect. I saw that she was a con artist, thief, and a killer. Fiesty. I like it.

She started walking toward a dark alley. Bad, bad idea. I gave a little sly grin and started after her.

She was walking down the alley and looking around nervously. Any woman knows better than to walk down an alley at night unless she was looking for trouble.

I was the trouble. I dashed in front of her and I made myself visible. She stared with a shocked expression and screamed. She started running back toward the streets, but I caught her arm.

"Do not go anywhere, and make no noise, and I shall not harm you." I whispered into her ear. I noticed that she was breathing quickly.

"I know what you've done, Miss Dauphine." I whispered into her ear. She was about to say something, but she just made a little whimpering sound.

"Are you the police?" she said shakingly.

"No, Katherine. I am much, much worse than them." I said moving her hair away from her neck. I started trancing her.

I placed the thoughts of evil into her mind. Her breath started pacing, but after a while, she relaxed, and her breathing was nice and even. I started sniffing her neck. Her blood was delicious. I could tell.

"Now, what am I to you?" I asked smoothly, while running my hand down her arm.

"You..you are my.. master. My life shall be in your hands. I am under your command." she said.

"Good." I said as I bit into her neck.

She opened her eyes and mouth in horror, but she closed them.

I backed her into a wall and kept feeding. How delicious. I felt her warm blood coming down my throat. She was moaning in delight.

After a while, I realized that it was enough. I stopped biting and took a look at her. Her eyes were closed and she collapsed to the ground.

I wiped my mouth, and picked her up. I carried her and started running back to the cabin. Once I had arrived, I placed her down on the bed. She was beautiful.

I could see her skin getting paler, and paler. I closed my eyes and used my powers. I sped up her transformation. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were bloody red.

She gave a loud growl. Katherine started clawing her pillow. She sat right up and glared at me. I closed my eyes once more. I fed her.

I quenched her thirst with my powers. I heard the growling fade away. I heard her swallow hard, and heard her breathing in and out evenly. After a while, I opened my eyes and she was looking around with golden eyes.

She looked to me, and smiled.

"Hello Kaleb." She said cooly. She looked at me slyly. I noticed that she had blood stains on her white dress. Her right heel was also broken.

"Let's get you changed." I said. She grinned at me, stood up, and walked over to me. I took her hands and started unbuttoning her dress.

**Alice's POV -**

I tried to unloosen my hands. What material did that monster use? Even a vampire couldn't break open from this thing! I was frustrated and scared.

Where was I? I tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled sound. I noticed that I was in a broom closet.

Where were the others? I miss Jasper. I want him to break into this room right now and save me from this misery. I saw in my vision that he made Bella go blind.

Why didn't he make me go blind instead? I'm the one with the visions. He has no reason to hurt Bella nor me, nor Jacob. This was absolutely ridiculous.

I also _saw_ how he _found_ his new companion. This man was absolutely insane. I'm stuck in a broom closet with my legs and arms tied up, with gooey crap in my mouth.

I started scooting up to the door. I dragged myself in pain. My legs were aching. I felt like there were 100 tons squishing them down. I groaned in pain as I moved.

Once my legs were at the door, I started kicking. Kicking the hardest I can. The door wouldn't even budge. What was wrong? My strength seemed to..not work.

I kept kicking and kicking and kicking. I saw a light turn on through the crack.

I started screaming. I backed away from the door. I tried to unloosen my hands again, but no luck. I heard footsteps in the hall, coming toward the door.

I heard..two people. He brang his companion with him. I heard them get closer and closer. I kept trying to get my hands out somehow.

I started screaming for help.

"No one's going to help you." said Kaleb as he opened the door.

A burst of light shown in the dark closet. I blinked several times. Kaleb was shirtless.

He was wearing only his leather pants and shoes. I started screaming and yelling at him. Nothing came out but loud muffled sounds.

Behind him, I saw his companion walk up. She was wearing nothing, but holding bedsheets up to her chest, covering her bare body. I started screaming and yelling, trying to tell her that she was doing the wrong thing.

"She has decided, Mrs. Cullen. Stop this racket, or else you shall never see the light of day ever again. The only light you shall see is the one in heaven."

Kaleb started walking up to me. Once he got close enough, I kicked him in the stomach. He flinched back, but it was harmless. I did no damage to this insane creature. I saw Katherine give a low chuckle.

"Be careful with your actions, Alice. You shall regret them." he said as he looked sharply at me.

He walked back up to me, and bent down. He started touching my legs. I started yelling at him. He looked up to me and removed my gag. I looked in his hand and saw a foamy, alive, white gooey liquid.

"Do not touch me!" I yelled at him. He cracked my legs and I heard them crumble. I started groaning and screaming in pain.

He kept bending them until I saw the two leg bones sticking out of my dark black skinny jeans. I stopped screaming and started whining and crying, but no tears came out.

I looked up to Katherine, and she was laughing.

"Katherine.." I said with a tired voice. She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Please, Katherine. Don't do this. I saw what he will do to you in the future. Please. You are on the wrong side here." I said.

"What are you talking about? He saved me. I know what I'm doing." she said sharply.

"He killed you Katherine." I said.

"Enough!" Kaleb yelled. He stuck the gooey stuff back in my mouth and grabbed my neck. He lifted me up.

"You are lucky, that I will not kill you now, because I need bait. But once, I kill your precious family members, you will go with them." he said.

He threw me back on the ground. He turned his back on me and put his hand on the door knob.

Kaleb started kissing Katherine passionately, and closed the door while doing it. I felt the tears coming down my eyes. Wait.

This was not supposed to happen. I cannot be crying. I started moving around frantically. I can't be crying. I'm not a human!

I felt my tears dripping down to my mouth. What was happening? I cannot be crying! It was impossible. Thump. I heard a thumping sound in the room. What was it?

I stopped my moving and started listening. Thump. It was a low, beating sound. Thump thump. I kept listening and tried to feel the sound waves of it. Thump. I groaned.

I felt this pounding in my chest. What was it? I realized what it was. It was my heart. My heart was running again. I was not used to having it alive in my chest. I heard the slow pounding.

I realized what he was doing. He was changing me back. To human. I felt the new blood circulating through my veins. He was doing this.

I felt my eyes get weaker and weaker. I felt the density of my skin getting thinner. That vile monster. He was changing me back so I couldn't be part in any of his plans.

What if he was doing the same to Bella? I tried scooting back up to the door, but I groaned in pain. My legs. Broken. As I tried to scoot up once more, I heard a pop. One of my legs popped out in my skin.

I saw the blood starting to come out. I decided not to move any further. I started yelling and groaning in pain.

He was changing me back, and I was pretty sure he was doing something to Bella and Jacob, too.


	8. Pernicious

**Chapter 8.**

**Pernicious**

**Renesmee's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**Pernicious. According to Carlisle's thick dictionary, it meant hurtful and bad. Also known as evil. Well, let me tell you something. Kaleb is much worse than pernicious. He is something more crueler and more powerful.**

**Everyone was sitting in the living room of the big Cullen house. Emmett was watching a game, while Carlisle was making plans with Jasper, Rosalie, father, and William. I was in the kitchen with Esme. She looked very dejected. I have never seen her so bothered, or afraid. She was sitting on the counter, over-mixing a salad bowl. I noticed that the vegetables were getting mushy and soft. She was making salad for me, but was lost in thought. She probably didn't notice that she was making the salad into soup. I was thankful that she was making food for me though. I missed mother terribly. I really need her here right now. Why did Kaleb have to take her? Why couldn't he take me? Oh wait, he already tried to. This was terrible. Everything is a disaster. Because of this stupid, low-life, cruel brute. I felt my nostrils flare and my ears turning red. I hated Kaleb. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I started thinking about ways I can torture him. While I was leaning on the counter, I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I groaned and put my hand on my shoulder. There was a thin gray dot on it. I saw Carlisle standing right next to me, followed by shocked Rosalie and father, with a needle that was 4 inches long. He started examining the strange colored blood in the test tube. It was dark gray. That is peculiar. Carlisle took the test tube of my gray blood and left the room. I looked at my shoulder and saw that the mark the needle left was dissapearing immediately.**

**I sighed and stared out the window. The beautiful trees and plants in the scenery I was looking at was a memory I wanted to hold onto. Forks was wet, but also stunning. It was all so green. I loved it. The mountains and trees and flowers were so..unique in it's own way. I never noticed it before, because I didn't care, but now that I really looked at it, it is simply a magnificent sight. I examined the shape of the mountains and all the trees that I could identify. I kept taking in the beautiful sight until I saw two wolves jump up to the window. I jumped and screamed. I saw Esme jumping off the counter and dashing to my side, asking what's wrong. She looked out the window and saw the two wolves. She gave a sigh of relief.**

**"You guys can come in." Esme said. I watched her walk to the front door. The two wolves were Leah and Seth. I forgot to meet them at Billy's house because of the storm Kaleb had caused. I quickly followed Esme to the door. I saw the others walk down the stairs to the living room. Seth and Leah came in with annoyed looks on their face.**

**"You stood us up!" Leah said angrily at me.**

**"Hey, I didn't mean to! I was about to go, but then the storm came!"**

**"It's not her fault, Leah. The storm was a pretty big thing, so you can't expect her to still go in a bad weather condition." Seth said.**

**"Fine.." Leah said.**

**Carlisle came out with arms opened wide. With a big grin, he said, "Leah! Seth! Come in, come in!"**

**He gave Seth and Leah a big hug. I noticed Leah wrinkled her noise slightly. She probably wasn't fully used to the scent of vampires. Carlisle lead them to the living room. When we all settled down, I asked, "Where was Jacob exactly, when he last spoke to you guys?"**

**"We aren't sure exactly, but we think he was at the La Push cliff." Leah said.**

**"Or, he was at the La Push cliff, but went into the forest and got kidnapped." Seth said. Leah took a glance at Seth, and then looked down sadly.**

**"So, what happened?" Rosalie asked.**

**"I was talking to him, and he was going to say something, but he didn't finish. He said a few words, and then it got all quiet. I kept calling his name, but no answer." Leah said.**

**I felt my eyes overflowing with tears. Hearing about how he got kidnapped didn't make me feel any better.**

**"How about some steak and salad?" Esme asked.**

**"Sure." Leah and Seth said at the same time. I got up and followed Esme to the kitchen. I walked over to the stocked fridge, and took out lettuce, cucumbers, olives, and all that great stuff. I saw her walk over to the salad bown and looked in. Before she was about to comment on the salad soup, I cut in and said, "I'm making new salad." I took out the salad dressings from the fridge.**

**"Thank you, I didn't realize that I was making vegetable soup earlier." she said taking frozen steak out of the freezer, and holding it under hot water, defrosting it. I started putting all the ingredients for the salad in an orange bowl. I put on the sauces, and began stirring. I looked to Esme and saw that she was taking 10 more pieces of steak out the freezer.**

**"What are you taking those other steaks out for?" I asked.**

**"You know how much they eat. I fed them each 10 servings of chicken and cobbler last week remember?" she said.**

**"And they asked for 10 more.. I remember." I said looking down into my salad bowl and stirring. After, the salad was good enough, I put the bowl down and took out more ingredients for salad. I was about to get another bowl until my phone rang. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Terrie. I forgot how I just left her afterschool and at lunch. She was probably angry. I sighed and looked to Esme for help.**

**"Esme, what should I tell Terrie?"**

**I heard her sigh, and she said, "You should tell her you're out of town, and in some other country."**

**"You should tell her you're in Paris. Then tell her there is a time difference, and that she's calling you at 2 AM." my father said as he came in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge, and took out 2 pitchers of iced tea. He caught me looking at him, and he said, "You know how much they eat and drink. Aren't you going to answer that?"**

**He walked out of the room.**

**I touched the answer button on my iPhone.**

**"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.**

**"Renesmee, I can't believe you!" she said angrily.**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked and giving a yawn.**

**"You ditched me at lunch AND afterschool on Friday! I was left looking like a complete loner!"**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, and uh I'm kind of in.." I yawned. "Paris right now."**

**"Paris? What are you-oh. You're sleeping aren't you?"**

**I yawned and said, "Well, yeah."**

**"Oh. Okay. Time difference! Duh! Sorry for waking you up. We'll argue later. Bye." she said.**

**"Bye." I said sleepily. I clicked END on my phone. I think that went well. I gave a sigh and smelled cooked steak. I turned around and saw 20 plates of steak and salad sitting on the counter.**

**"Well, I think we should serve them now." Esme said with a smile. I could tell she was proud of her work. I took two plates and walked out to the living room.**

**Kaleb's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**"I think that's enough." Katherine said. I looked around at the 7 vampires surrounding us.**

**"Yes, I believe so." I replied. While the Cullen family were mingling and cooking steak happily, I have been actually making plans. I am making my own coven. Actually, I already did. Katherine and I went down to Port Angeles searching for good members. We found Matisse. She had the power to mentally move things, also known as telekinesis. Bryan had the power to shape-shift, into anything. He can trick Renesmee into thinking she was talking to Jacob, when it was actually Bryan. Silver had the power to freeze things, like ice. When something is running her way, she could freeze their legs and they would collapse. Bridget had the power to go through objects, such as walls, people, floors, whatever. If Edward was charging at her, she would unleash her power, and he would run right through her. He would get confused, and Bridget would sneak up behind him and attack. Dylan at first, had no supernatural power, but was very, very strong. Perhaps even stronger than Emmett Cullen, but after a few hours after his transformation, I noticed something. When Dylan was angry, his hands balled up his muscles started expanding, his teeth grew sharp and pointy, his figure got bigger. It was a hidous sight. He did not turn into any animal, but just some kind of rather large humanlike creature that was absolutely deadly. Roland can control other vampire's power. For example, let's say Little Miss Alice had a vision. Roland can stop her from having a vision, and can give her nightmares instead. If Edward was reading someone's mind, he could make Edward here loud screeching screams instead. It was a strange, yet sort of useful power. Hillaine had the power to jump into bodies. She could jump into Alice's body and control her. They were all extraordinary vampires, and they were all unique in their own way. I had also noticed something. Katherine had a power, too. She could obtain someone else's power and use it. She could obtain Silver's power, and start freezing things, or she could obtain Dylan's mega strong power. Katherine was the most special of them all.**

**"Welcome, newly members. Let me get this straight. You shall listen to me, and you will get rewarded. If not, you shall face the exact opposite." I said. They were all sitting on the couches in my cabin.**

**"We, have enemies. They are the Cullen family. They are meant to be destroyed." I said. I took out pictures of the Cullen family and explained what they can do.**

**"You see, this coven is different. They do not feed on human blood."**

**"Why not?" Dylan asked.**

**"Do not interrupt me, Dylan. It is very rude." Questions will be asked at the end, but since you already asked, I shall answer." I glared at Dylan and he looked down ashamed.**

**"They are different. They feel like humans do not deserve to be dead, so the feed on animal blood."**

**When I said this, gasps and murmurs filled the room.**

**"Ridiculous. I know. Now, silence." I went on with the presentation. I also presented who my brother was.**

**In the end, Silver asked a question.**

**"Why must we defeat this family?"**

**"Silver, they do not deserve to live. They ruined my plans and they shall pay for it."**

**"Well, I don't understand." Bridget said.**

**"What did I say about interrupting?" I said angrily. This was annoying. She sunk down into her spot on the couch.**

**"You guys always have to listen to who?" I asked.**

**"You." they said glumly.**

**"Thank you, now, I would like to talk about who is assigned to who when there is war."**

**Renesmee's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**"We have to find where he is." Carlisle concluded. It was midnight now, and Leah and Seth had finished their 10 servings of dinner.**

**"We could all search through the forest, and whoever finds him can follow him." Emmett said.**

**This plan was a little disturbing for me. Thinking about how my family was going to go into the forest, individually, bothered me. I did not want any of them to get hurt. What if William found Kaleb first? And Kaleb knew he was there? What if William ends up dying from a fight with him? What if father get hurt? What if poor innocent Esme gets hurt? What if Leah and Seth get hurt?**

**"Renesmee, I think that is enough with the what ifs" my father said. He read my mind again. I gave him a glare and then continued worrying while the rest of them were planning. Have I mentioned how much I hated Kaleb? What in the world was he planning now?**

**"We could go in small groups." Jasper suggested.**

**"Yeah." I said. All their heads turned toward me as I spoke up.**

**"That's a good idea. We could protect each other from Kaleb. It will be perfectly safe." I said. The idea was better than going seperately.**

**"Well it's settled then." Carlisle said. I sighed and looked around at all the faces around me, just in case I was never to see them again.**

**"Edward, you can go with Jasper, Emmett, and Renesmee." I turned toward Carlisle when he said my name. I wouldn't be with William. What if he gets hurt, and I never see him again?**

**"I'll go with Esme, William, and the wolves." Carlisle said. I did not like the forming of the groups. I wouldn't be with William.**

**"Why can't I be with William?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me.**

**"Kaleb knows that you two would never leave each other, and he would trace one of your scents, and kill both of you. It would be best if you two were seperated."**

**"But-"**

**"He has a point, Renesmee." William said as he sighed. He was standing in front of one of the**

**windows that ran up and down the wall, looking down to the ground, and one hand flat on the long window. He had a sad, hurt look on his face. Why would he not want us to be together?**

**"Just listen to what he says." father said.**

**I gave a scowl and walked over to William. I heard them continue planning while I occupied myself with William.**

**"William, why? What if I never see you again?" I asked slowly, my voice breaking, and my eyes overflowing with tears.**

**William looked away from the window and to me. He took my both my hands and held them. "Renesmee, we weren't meant to be together." he said silently, low enough so no one else can hear.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Once this is over, I will leave. You and Jacob are supposed to be together. I have nothing to do with you. I have caused enough trouble here already." he said sadly.**

**I looked up into his eyes, but all I can see was a blur. I couldn't see through the sad tears.**

**"William, no. Please.."**

**"I'm sorry, but it has to be that way. You don't want to hurt Jacob, and neither do I."**

**I thought about what he said. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. That was true. I loved him so much. Jacob was the only one that was there until I met William. This was different. I loved both of them so dearly. I knew in my heart, that if I really let William go, that I would hurt him, too. I knew that I would make Jacob happy by letting William go, but I would be unhappy, and unsatisfied, because I know that I hurt William, and I would never be happy. Either way, I will hurt either one of them. I gave a loud sob and dug my face into his shirt. He put his arm around me for a moment, but then let go. He walked away sadly and went outside. I heard him mumble, "I'll be back."**

**I felt more and more tears overflowing my eyes. I started leaning against the window, and sobbing. I sunk down into a balled up position. I heard everyone's faces turn toward me. Esme rushed over to my side and put her arms around me. I dug my face onto her shirt and started soaking it. Everyone was standing up, looking at me concerned.**

**"He'll be alright, Renesmee. He's just hunting." my father said.**

**"I'll follow him. I need some deer anyway." I heard Emmett say as he dashed out the front door. I kept crying and sobbing as Esme rocked me back and forth.**

**"We can track down Kaleb in the morning." Carlisle said.**

**Kaleb's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**"You need to try to mentally pull that tree out of its roots, over to Silver." I said to Matisse. We were in a field, practicing our ablilities.**

**"Silver, once Matisse throws the tree over to you, I want you to freeze it, and throw it down to the ground." I said to Silver. I watched Matisse stare at the tree with her eyes turning coal black. The tree ripped out of its roots. The tree hurled over to Silver and started rushing toward her. I watched Silver stick her right hand out and dazzling, cool blue ice came out freezing the tree and throwing it to the ground.**

**I clapped my hand in delight and said, "Well done. Very well done."**

**I saw Matisse and Silver smile.**

**"Now keep practicing that other trick I taught you." I said while walking to the others that were practicing. I walked over to Dylan, Bridget, and Hillaine. I watched Dylan, in his strong, powerful form, charge toward Bridget and Hillaine, who were standing helplessly on the opposite side. I watched Hillaine dissapear into Bridget's body. I saw Bridget's eyes darken. Dylan raced right through Bridget. I saw him stopping behind her, looking around, confused. I watched Bridget sneak up behind him and tackle him down. I noticed Dylan started groaning and changed back to his normal form. I saw Hillaine's shadow jump out of Bridget's. I clapped in delight.**

**"Bravo! What a show! You guys need to work on certain things, but other than that, very well!" I said.**

**"Thank you." Bridget said seriously. I noticed Hilliane tossing around her blonde hair and smiling like she just won the award as Miss America.**

**"Please stop that." I said to Hillaine.**

**"Oh, sorry." she said ashamed.**

**"Now get back to work." I said. I walked towards the center of the clearing. I observed all the practicing members of my coven. They were all unique in their own way, and I was proud of it. I had formed a group much stronger than the Cullen family will ever be. I was lucky to have all vampires that had supernatural powers. I was very lucky.**

**The Cullens don't even know what is coming for them. They don't even know.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**I kept staring out the window hopelessly. Where was he? He said he'd come back. I kept staring and staring at the spot where William ran off. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes.**

**Ergghpttt..**

**I looked around. I heard a low rumbling sound.**

**Ergghpttt..**

**I looked around frantically. Where was that noise coming from?**

**"I think it's your stomach." My dad said as he came into the room. I looked down to my stomach and saw that it was rumbling like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and clutched onto it. I was too busy waiting for William to eat. I couldn't take the chance. He had to come back.**

**"Well, you have to eat." my father said, shoving a plate of chicken noodle soup in my hands. I sighed and looked to my dad.**

**"I'm not hungry." I said. Bad timing. My stomach rumbled right afterwards. I looked down to the soup. It was tempting to eat the smooth, soft noodles along with the flavory, tender soup....STOP! I said loudly in my head.**

**"You know, you have to eat." my father said. I forgot that he can read my mind. I looked up to him and said, "Not until he's back."**

**"Renesmee, you have to eat." my father said seriously.**

**"Fine! I will! If you just stop nagging me to!" I yelled at him. I saw a hurt look on his face. I looked down to the soup ashamed.**

**"Dad, I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean that. I'll eat. I'm sorry." I said gently.**

**I looked was about to eat, but then I realized there was no spoon.**

**"No spoon?" I asked my dad.**

**"Oh. Right." my dad said as he glided back to the kitchen. I stared back out the window. Where the hell is William? It's been 3 hours. How long can it be to hunt?**

**I turned around and saw my dad come in with the pure silver spoon. I took the spoon from him, thanked him, and ate. After I finished half the bowl of soup, my father finally left. A few moments after he was gone, Emmett glided through the trees toward the house. William was right behind him.**

**I gave a sigh of relief and put the bowl down onto the coffee table. I ran outside as quickly as possible. Once I was outside, I ran to William and gave him a tight hug.**


	9. Charlie's Funeral

**Chapter 9.**

**Charlie's Funeral**

**I opened my eyes, and blinked. The sunlight hurt my eyes. I looked around at the room I was in. I was in the living room. Lying on the couch with William's arms around me. I fell asleep last night. I looked up to William and saw that he was looking down to me. I felt something crusty and dry on my cheeks. I put my fingertips up to my cheeks and felt it. It was dried up tears. I thought for a moment why I was crying last night. Then I realized it. Today is Charlie's funeral, and mother couldn't be there. She couldn't be there to her own father's funeral. If we ever found her, I knew that she would be hurt by this. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I thought of the night Charlie died. I was the last one to see him.**

**William touched my cheek to clean up the cold tear that ran down. I looked up to him thankfully. Why, out of all people, did Charlie have to die, at the wrong time? Why couldn't Kaleb kidnap mother some other time so she can actually come to this funeral? Everything is Kaleb's fault. Everything. I hate him.**

**Carlisle came in wearing a black suit and a tie. Esme, father, Jasper, and the rest of the family also came in wearing the exact same color. I saw father look down in regret. I knew how much he wanted to find mom. It was hard for him. At night, sometimes I hear him breaking things in his old room in this Cullen house. Everyone hears him yelling and swearing and sobbing. It must hurt more for him when mother cannot see her own father for one last time. The next time mother will see Charlie will be his gravestone. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked to William and realized he was also wearing a black suit, and I was jeans and shirt. Esme stepped up to me, with a black dress in dry cleaning wrapper.**

**"Here, put this on." she said glumly. After waiting a few moments, I looked up at her, and took the dress. I walked out of the room and up to father's bedroom. I slowly put on the sleek, silky, depressing black dress. I sobbed slowly while putting it on. Once the dress was on, I put on my black heels, and walked to the bathroom. I put on mascara and lipstick. I tried not to cry, so I wouldn't make my make-up run. I combed my hair and then slowly walked downstairs. I noticed that no one was talking. They all looked sad. Even Emmett, who usually talked, and joked no matter what situation, was silent, and looking out the window with hands in his jacket pockets. **

**William was holding my black jacket. I walked over to him, hearing the click, clack, of my heels, and took his hand. This time he didn't pull away. I sighed and walked out the door, followed by the rest of the family. We all went in 2 different groups in seperate cars. The car ride was akwardly silent the whole time. No one was in the mood to talk.**

**The graveyard of Forks was dry, and green. Willows were everywhere, giving the spiritual place a haunting feeling. Of course, tons and tons of graves scattered the green land. I was walking to a crowd wearing black, holding William's hand. Several graves had surrounding flowers, while lonely graves had weeds growing near them. I sighed and squinted my eyes, in effort to not ruin my make-up. Once we arrived to the burial site, I saw plenty of people there. Billy was there, the Clearwater family, fellow police officers, crying wives, and a priest. A coffin was lying on a stand, closed, in the middle of the crowd. I walked with my family to the very front. I felt several tears roll down my eyes, and did not try to stop them this time. I tried to listen to the words the priest was saying, but I couldn't. I only heard sobbing. I heard Esme and Rosalie sobbing, but I knew that tears would not come out in their eyes. I saw Mrs. Clearwater put a flower onto the coffin, and several others. My family and I also stepped up and put flowers on the coffin. I started sobbing again and went to my father. He put his arms around me, and I started crying into his suit. I heard the willows wave back and forth. I knew that I would never see Charlie on the face of earth again. We have let Charlie leave this Earth without ever letting him know what my family really was. He never knew what mother really was. It hurt just thinking about it.**

**"Stop!" I heard a voice shout. I saw several faces turn. I looked in the direction, and saw Renee, my mother's mother. I saw her wearing jeans and shirt. I realized she didn't know about the death of her ex-husband. She also didn't know about **_**me**_**. I watched her react to the dead Charlie.**

**I watched her sob once, and she walked slowly over to the coffin. She bent down to her knees in front of it, and started crying. More and more tears started coming out of her eyes. She dug her face into the flower covered coffin, getting it wet. I saw wives bend down to her and give her a comforting hug. I felt more and more tears rolling down my cheeks. I gave a loud sob. She heard it, and looked up to me. She started staring at me curiously. I looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice I had my mother's looks. She looked at me, then to father, who looked down to the ground.**

**"Where is Bella?" she said sobbingly. **

**"She's sick. She couldn't make it." my father lied. Renee didn't reply. She simply stood up and walked over to me. I felt her staring and examining me. I looked down to the ground. I felt everyone's eyes on us.**

**"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.**

**"I'm.." I said. I looked to father for help. He nodded. I knew he wanted me to tell her the truth.**

**"I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm your.." I felt my eyes getting watery at the end of your.**

**"My what?" She said sobbingly.  
"Your granddaughter." I said in a shaky voice. I felt tears once again roll down my eyes.**

**She gasped and looked down to ground. She bent down to the ground and started sobbing. I bend down to her. She looked up to me and gave me a tight hug. I dug my face into her shoulder. My grandmother sobbed loudly on my shoulder. I heard plenty of other women crying along with us. This was a moment I would never forget. It must be hard for her to realize that after many years, she had a granddaughter, and she had to find out at her own ex-husband's funeral.**


	10. The Runaway

**Chapter 10.**

**The Runaway**

**Phil had a baseball game in Orlando, Florida, so Renee had to leave early. I waved goodbye to her from the doorway of the Cullen manor. **

**I looked back at the rest of the family. They were waving as well.**

**I gave a glare at all of them, and walked silently, arms crossed, to father's room. I slowly walked up the stairs noticing Rosalie and Esme following me. I opened the doors of the room wide, and one thing caught my eye. The callendar. I noticed one big circle around today's date. I quickly walked over to the callendar anxiously. I glared at what the event said. This cannot be happening. They would plan something like this without me? Cruise trip. What cruise trip? I turned around and glared suspicously to Esme and Rosalie. Rosalie scratched her head akwardly and crossed her arms. Esme already had her arms crossed and looked at me with a regretful expression. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.**

_**What cruise?**_

**I asked in my head.**

**She sighed, took a hopeful look at Rosalie, who returned the look, and then they both looked at me.  
"We were all planning a suprise cruise trip as your 16th birthday present. Everyone was going to go. I was planning to, your father was planning to, your mother was planning to..." she trailed off. I took gave a sigh and looked at Esme. What in the world?  
"We were going to go to a cruise? Don't I have enough birthday presents?" I asked while walking to father's couch and setting myself down. They gave me a Mercedes which was lying, unused, gathering dust in the garage, since I didn't take my driver's test yet. I also got a designer handbag, lots of clothes and shoes, and many other things that Barack Obama could afford.**

**Rosalie walked over and said, "We were really looking forward to going, but we aren't going anymore, and we were wondering if it was okay with you." Rosalie said as she sat down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.**

**"Of course I don't mind. I don't want to go with Kaleb torturing my mother, and Jacob, and Alice.." I trailed off. I looked back down to my hands.  
"Well, we have to go now." Carlisle said as he walked in. Father, Emmett, and the rest followed behind him. They were all crowded in father's small room.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"It's Kaleb. We just went searching for him." Jasper said, while pushing his lips together in regret.**

**"And, he formed his own coven, and we saw what they could do." Carlisle said.  
"We kept following them, until eventually one of them found out we were there." **

**I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't. His own coven? This was going way to far.**

**"We all saw them leave Forks, in one of the cruise ships that left the docks for Spring Break." father explained.**

**"We don't know where he and his **_**crew **_**(making quotation marks) are planning to go, but we are pretty sure the boat is headed somewhere in the Carribean." Emmett said.**

**I sighed and looked away. I looked to William. who looked down regretfully. I knew that he didn't want any of this to even happen.**

**"Wait, what about Bella, Alice, and Jacob?" Rosalie asked.**

**"We searched their over-sized cabin. They aren't there." Emmett said while glancing over to Carlisle. Great. Kaleb and his oh-so coven are going around the world with my mother, boyfriend, and aunt. That is perfect. I balled my hands up angrily and clenched my lips together. Esme started rubbing my shoulder in effort to calm me down. Everyone was quiet and still for a few moments. Talk about akward.**

**"I'll check their schedule for when we leave." father said. He walked out of the room dashingly.**

**"I'll go pack." Esme said as she got up and walked out. Rosalie followed behind. No one looked enthusiastic about this "vacation". I sighed and walked out of the silent room. I walked rather quickly down the staircase and out of the house. I heard silent, gentle footsteps behind me. I kept looking straight and walking.**

**"Just where do you think you're going?" I heard William's voice ask. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around quickly, making him nearly run into me.**

**"I'm going back to my house. I need to pack!" I said angrily, and then turned back around and started for my house again.**

**"Let me come with you." he said while following me once more.**

**I stopped again and turned around. Our lips were 2 inches apart from each other. It was tempting.  
"Don't you have things to pack?" I said angrily.**

**"What's wrong with letting me help you?" he said soothingly.**

**"Fine." I said, walking again.**

**Kaleb's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**"What's the point of doing this? We're not getting any darker." Katherine said while giving a chuckle at the end of her sentence. We were sitting by the pool, on the big cruise ship we were on. I looked to her bare body, covered with a bikini. I had enchanted our skins so it would not sparkle.**

**"Well, the sun feels good, and we have to blend in here." I said. She stopped looking at me and back towards the sky. She took the strawberry smoothie in a fancy cup from the small table next to the lounging chair, and took a sulking sip from it. She swallowed disgusted.  
"I know, but this crap is disgusting now." she said while fiddling with the umbrella hanging out in her cup. I sighed, and looked at her sharply. I mainly focused on her throat. I changed her throat back to her human one. I felt force and waves coming out of my eyes, through my sunglasses, towards her throat. She flinched and looked to me sharply through her sunglasses.  
"Try the smoothie now." I said while taking a sip from my martini. I tasted the original good tasting martini that I drank back then when I was human. It was good to be this powerful.  
Katherine looked at me oddly. She picked up the glass suspiciously, keeping her eyes on me. She took a sip and I saw her eyes open wide.**

**"It's good! It's.." **

**"Good. Yes. I know." I said proudly, sighing. She started grinning happily and started taking more sips. People started staring at her.**

**"Katherine, I think that is enough." I said. She looked at me, and then around her. She saw several eyes staring at her. She stopped the smiling and kept sipping the juice normally.**

**I looked to a human who was staring the oddest at her. I watched him get up, and go to the bar. I heard him order, "'Hey, can I have the smoothie, blondie over there is having? It sounds pretty good." **

**I gave a snicker. Stupid humans. I looked into the pool. Silver, Matisse, and Brian were all swimming and splashing each other happily. Bridget and Hillaine were in the hottub, surrounded by guys, talking happily, and probably gossiping about who knows what. Roland and Dylan were playing volleyball with girls in small bikinis. I put a thought into their heads saying that we had to fit in here, and that they must not feed on those girls. I noticed Roland looking over to me, nodding. I gave a small nod back. I looked back to the pool, watching Matisse, Brian, and Silver all messing around. I watched Bridget and Hillaine flirt with the topless college guys that surrounded them. I jumped as I heard a loud slurping sound right next to me. I looked to the left and saw Katherine, finishing the last few drops of her smoothie. I laughed. Life cannot get any better than this. Especially with Bella and whatever their names are, locked up in my bedroom. They will never be found, and we will never be found. The Cullens should just give up.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**___________________________________________**

**I looked out into the beautiful sea. I saw dolphins jump out of the blue waters. It was a beautiful sight. I was sitting on the bench, on the dock. Emmett, William, and Jasper were taking all the bags out of Carlisle's expensive Mercedes. My hands were between my legs and I looked down regretfully. Esme walked over to me and sat down beside me. She put an arm around me. I looked up to her and asked, "Esme, everything's going to be fine, right?"**

**She looked at me hopefully.**

**"Honey, I'm pretty sure it will be. We will track down Kaleb, get your mother, Jacob, and Alice back, and we'll be fine." she said, giving me a small smile. How can she be so certain?**

**I sighed and walked over to the pile of luggages. I picked out my teal suitcase, along with the brown designer duffel bag Alice gave me for my birthday. The rest of the family picked out their luggage also. I heard a loud voice from the big cruise shout, "All aboard!"**

**I walked up first on the platform that lead from the dock to the cruise. I gave him my ticket. He hole punched it, and I smiled at him thankfully. I walked up and stopped smiling. I walked into the cruise ship. Once inside, I saw a large hall. There was a doctor's office. There was a large giftshop. I walked up stairs. I looked back and saw the rest of the family behind me, lugging their luggage without any trouble at all, except my bags were heavy. I felt William hold my hand as he held his big suitcase over one shoulder with one hand. Gosh, these bags are heavy. Especially on stairs. William stopped on the stairs, and set his suitcase down. The rest of the family went past us on the stairs, leaving us last. What in the world was he doing?**

**He took my two heavy bags from me.**

**"William, wait. I can carry them." I said trying to follow him, while he was walking quickly up the stairs.**

**"It's no big deal." he said while smiling at me. I sighed and looked around ruefully. It was no use arguing with him. After all, it was my fault he is now carrying 3 heavy bags. He knew my thoughts because he was holding my hand. I finally rushed up the stairs, finally catching up to him. I followed behind, feeling akward that I was not holding anything. I passed a mirror and stopped. I took a few steps backwards to the mirror. Father pushed the up button on the elevator panel. I heard the elevator coming down it's tunnel. We were all waiting for the elevator to come down. I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a fancy purple blouse, with a black vest over it. I was also wearing a black skirt, knee length, that fit around my thighs. I was wearing purple stockings underneath the black skirt. I was also wearing black high heels. It was a pretty professional outfit that Rosalie chose for me. I fixed my wavy light brown hair.**

_**DING!**_

**The elevator was here. My family walked in. I followed them. Finally, a thought popped up in my head once I was inside of the grand elevator.**

**"Wait, what about our skin?" I asked. I saw father look straight ahead in thought, and then around us.  
"That's a good point. We're lucky it's cloudy today, but what about the rest of our trip? What if it gets sunny?" father said.**

**Jasper shrugged and said, "We can always stay inside."**

**"For the rest of the trip?" Emmett said seriously.**

**"Well, what else can we do?" Esme argued. I looked at Carlisle who was deep in thought. **

**"Isn't there some cream, or substance that can keep our skin from glowing?" Esme asked Carlisle, putting her hand on his arm.**

**"Tanya has some." Rosalie spoke up for the first time since we left the house. We all turned and looked at her, standing, arms crossed in the corner of the elevator.  
"Tanya? Right. We can really contact Tanya and have her swim all the way across the ocean and onto this boat." father said annoyed.**

**"Ugh. Shut up, Edward. I brought some with me. Unlike you guys, I actually thought this trip out before leaving." she said angrily. The elevator bell was right on cue. The two metal doors opened, and Rosalie stormed out with her luggage. I watched Carlisle sigh and rub his face with his hands. **

**William was the first to walk out. I followed. We walked all the way down a fancy hall. We passed several smooth, brown, wood doors. I saw several tables with flowers, along with mirrors. I also noticed several paintings. We finally stopped by a few doors.  
"Well, we all have different rooms. Rosalie and Emmett, you have that room to yourselves over there." Carlisle said as he pointed to room 516.**

**"Jasper and Edward, room 514." Carlisle said, pointing to the assigned room.**

**"Esme and I are in room 515. Edward, if you don't mind, Renesmee is going to sleep in the same room as William." Carlisle said somlemnly. I watched Father gulp. He opened his eyes wide. I could tell he was angry. He opened his mouth to say something, until he looked at me. In my head, I said: **_**Daddy, please. I promise we won't do anything! Come on. You trust me right? Please!**_

**I saw him sigh, and look at Carlisle.  
"If it's alright with Renesmee, it's alright with me."**

**he said regretfully.**

**"Okay, now let's get settled in." Carlisle concluded. I walked over to room 517 with William. I looked at the rest of my family. They all opened their doors, and I heard gasps of delight. Wow. This cruise must be grand.**

**"Do you want me to open the door for you?" William said. I'm guessing I took too long, and he was probably anxious to see the room.**

**"No, it's okay. I think I can open a door." I said. I slid the card down its slot in the door near the door handle. I pushed the door open. I gasped. It was..beautiful. The walls were gold, and the ground was white carpet. I walked in further. The room had a rich, perfume scent. There was a small corner in the room that held a kitchen. It had glossy, pure, dark, wooden floor. I walked over to the kitchen and traced my fingers through the engravings on the counters. It was absolutely beautiful. I opened the fridge. Fully stocked. Soda, cake, pie, ice-cream, eggs, everything. Right next to the big fridge, was a mini fridge. I opened that and saw that it contained soda, wine, beer, and many other liquids that I did not know of. Next to the kitchen, was a small, wide, glass table that had two chairs surrounding each side. A fruit basket and apple cider was on it. I was smiling as I examined every detail of the room.**

**Across the room, there was a clear, glass door that opened to a balcony sort of thing, to get a view of the ocean. I also noticed a flat-screen TV, along with a couch. I entered the bathroom. That was grand, too. It had two sinks, one toilet, and a shower/bath. I walked back out to the room. I saw William stare at something. I walked over to him to catch a glimse at what he was staring at. It was a bed. One bed. A king-sized bed fit for two. Two people on one bed. Me and William on the same bed. My happy smile faded away.**

**We stood akwardly for a few moments. Not knowing what to do. It felt like hours. No days. Years. I looked at the clock. 30 seconds have passed.**

**"How are we..?" I asked, not finishing my question. This was absolutely embarrassing.  
"I really don't mind, if you don't." William said. My heart fluttered for a minute. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was such a gentleman.**

**"Okay, then." I said in a high voice. Too high. I guess I was very nervous.**

**William laughed and flashed a beautiful white smile at me. I could've sworn I was about to melt. I collapsed to the ground. Startled, William rushed to my side, and caught me before I fell.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I saw concern and worry in his eyes.**

**"I'm fine. I just..forgot to breathe." I said. I watched him smile again. He chuckled.**

**"What?" I asked. I noticed he was still holding me in his arms.**

**"Your mother said the same thing." he said.  
"What?" I said, smiling.**

**"Well, I checked your father's past, if you don't mind, and well, your mother was looking into his eyes and collapsed. Your father caught her in time before she fell, and she said she forgot to breathe." he said, smiling another smile.**

**I chuckled.**

**"Wow. It's like deja vu." I said. It was so comfortable in his arms. I didn't want to move away. I wanted to stay like this forever. God. I forgot about Jacob. This is wrong, but I want William. I want him. But, I want Jacob, too. This so confusing. William pulled away, frowning. Oh, shoot. My palms were on his arms. I saw a hurt look on his face. I watched him walk into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed. Looking down on the ground. This was terrible. I hurt him, I bet. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I sighed and pulled my bangs behind my ear. I peeked to check if he was still in the bathroom, and changed into my lacy pajamas. I walked over to the bed and climbed in. I pulled the covers over me and stared up to the wall. I was about to close my eyes until I heard a loud blare. I sat right up, startled. It was the horn of the ship. It was moving. I felt a small whiplash. I sighed, in relief. I set myself back down. I started counting the number of bumps on the wall. It was too much. I felt myself drift away. My eyelids started getting heavy. I closed my eyes, and saw William. I started dreaming.**

**"Renesmee." I heard William's voice calling from a distance. I was in a white room, except it wasn't a room, maybe. This was different. There were no walls or floors, it was all white. Everything was white. I was wearing a white dress with black heels. William was wearing a white suit with black shoes. William was standing a few yards away from me, also standing in this mysterious place. I saw him open his arms happily. I started walking towards him.  
"Renesmee." I heard a different voice call. I turned around and saw Jacob. On the other side. He was wearing the same outfit William was wearing. I saw him look seriously at William. I looked at both of them. Oh no.**

**"Who is he, Renesmee? What have you done?" I heard Jacob's voice echo. Tears rolled down my eyes. I saw a dark figure starting to appear behind Jacob. I saw a shiny dagger in the strange shadow's hand. **

**"No. No!" I shouted.**

**"Renesmee, please." I heard William's voice plead. I looked in his direction. Kaleb had a dagger over his throat. I started crying frantically and begging.**

**"Please! No! William, I love you!" I shouted over to him.  
"Renesmee, help. Please, Renesmee." I heard Jacob's voice shout. I turned towards him. Kaleb also had a dagger over Jacob's throat. **

**"No! No! No! I love you! Please! Don't!" I shouted, tears swelling on my cheeks. **

**"Who are you going to choose?" I heard Kaleb's voice echo. I looked at William, and them Jacob. They were both surrounded by Kaleb.**

**"Ahh!" William screamed. I shot a glance in his direction. Kaleb had struck the knife in his throat.**

**"No! No! William! No! Please! Don't leave me! I love you! No!" I started moaning, and begging frantically. I collapsed to the ground. I felt myself falling down a dark hole. Just falling. I saw Jacob's hand reached out towards me. I wanted to take it but I couldn't. I started screaming. Jacob's face drifted away.**

**"Renesmee.." I heard William's voice say.**

**"Renesmee.." I heard his voice again. This time it was clearer.**

**"Renesmee." I heard him say as I opened my eyes. I saw a concerned look on his face. I noticed I was breathing rather quickly. He was sitting beside me, hands on my shoulders.**

**"Renesmee, I'm not going anywhere." William said. I started crying and sat up. I dug my face into his arms. I noticed my body was wet, and sticky. I was sweating. What a terrible dream. Oh my god. I was talking in my sleep. Oh my god, I'm ruined. I said that I loved him. It was true, but that is just embarrassing. I am so ruined.  
"You are not ruined." William suddenly said. My palms were on his arms. I started sobbing embarrassed.  
"I can't believe..I.." I was about to say something, but William stopped me. He slid his lips onto mine. I didn't pull away. I felt his slow and even breathing. Our lips moved in a perfect motion. I felt his arms around me, and his smooth velvety lips. I was gasping and in the need of air. He pushed me onto the pillow. I started unbuttoning his shirt. He did the same with mine. This went on. I felt his bare back. We were rolling around the bed, on top of each other. I was in my lacy, black underwear. He was topless. I heard someone come in from the door. William stopped and jumped back to the side wall. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. I grabbed my clothes on the ground, put them on, and casually relaxed under the sheets of the bed.**

**"Hey guys, we were gonna go watch a play. You guys wanna go?" Esme said as she came in. William sat casually on the bed at the edge, while I was still under the covers, leaning on a pillow. **

**"Yeah, sure." William said akwardly. He looked at me, and back to Esme.  
"Just give us a minute to get ready." William said.**

**"Okay, we'll be waiting outside." Esme said. She walked out of the room. Once she closed the door, William looked at me.  
"We gotta get dressed properly." he said. I noticed he was looking at my shirt. It was on backwards. I scratched my head embarrassed.**

**"I'll be in the bathroom." he said as he leaned to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.**

**"Okay." I said dazed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Once I heard the door shut, I breathed a sigh of relief. Wow. That was something. Did we almost just..do..**_**it**_**? Wow. This was different. I immediatly thought of Jacob. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. Oh no. Jacob. What did I do? It felt so wrong, it felt so right! Ugh. Why does this happen to me? Just the two of them I really want to see. Why can't there just be one? Nobody knows what I am going through right now.**

**Me and Jacob are meant to be together. I felt the exact same way, but I met William. Ugh. This is so hard! I got up and changed into a knee-length black dress, not the same one from Charlie's funeral of course, but the color of it reminded me of the forever gone Charlie. I put on maroon heels, and added a maroon belt over my dress. I applied make-up on myself with the mirror by the table.  
I heard a door open. I turned around and saw William in a tuxedo. It was a different one from the one he wore to Charlie's funeral. This one looked more..grand. How many pairs of clothes did he have? I gave him a small smile. He did the same. I grabbed my white shawl, and COACH purse, and walked out of the room, arm around William's arm.**

**Once I was out of the room, I saw plenty of other people in formal outfits in the hall, either waiting for the elevator, or talking casually with one another. I finally looked to my family, who were leaning on the wall, and talking happily. I smiled up to them.  
"Okay, let's go." Carlisle said. We all started walking to the elevator. Once we were nearby, several other couples or families were also waiting by the elevators. Most of them were staring at us. I heard murmurs around the room. I heard a little girl, around 7 or 8 years old say, "Mommy, look at the pretty family!" **

**She said this while pointing to us. I saw Emmett give a small snicker. The mother looked over to us and stared for quite some time. I should've just worn jeans and a shirt just for them to stop staring. I was pretty used to one or two people staring at me, but right now, everyone, I mean EVERYONE was staring at us. **

**DING! The elevator door opened. I rushed into the elevator quickly, glad to be away from the long stares. Once everyone was in, and the solid elevators closed, I gave a sigh of relief.  
Carlisle hit floor number 4 on the elevator panel. I felt the elevator slowly going down. It stopped a few times to pick up other people, who also stared at us. What was the deal? They were acting like they never saw a fancy family before. Finally, we were at floor 4, everyone walked into a fancy room crowded with fancy velvet theater chairs, along with people sitting down on them. The play today was Romeo and Juliet. Great. I read the book one too many times. Everyone was talking happily at each other, with drinks in their hands. We finally found a spot so sit in the theater. The lights dimmed, and the play finally began.**


	11. Discovered

**Chapter 11.**

**Discovered**

**"Romeo, Oh, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Juliet said. I scoffed. Compared to all the other Romeo and Juliet plays I have seen, this one is just terrible. I heard sobs surround the room. I looked around me. Women were crying. I spotted some men crying, too. Esme was dabbing her eyes. No tears came out, but I knew she was touched, and was at least acting like she was crying. Rosalie was doing the same. Jasper and Emmett seemed to have no interest in this play. William was actually watching. I sighed. This is boring. An absolute waste of time. **

**"Do you want to get out of here?" William whispered into my ear. I sighed in relief.**

**"Yes. Please, let's go now." I said. We both stood up. William went over to Carlisle to ask him something. Assumingly, he must've been askng permission to take me out of this wretched, boring, regal, place. Father was eyeing William suspiciously. Carlisle nodded. William looked to me, and we both headed out. It was a long way back to the entrance of the amphitheatre. He held my hand and helped me up the stairs. **

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"To get some drinks." he said. He led me left, and entered me into a fancy bar with tables surrounding it. The place smelled strongly of cologne and alcohol. If William hasn't noticed, I was supposedly 16 years old, and the legal age for drinking was 21. We walked over to the bar. He pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down. He sat down in the seat next to me. A blonde, female bartender turned around and faced us, but she wasn't looking at me.**

**"Excuse me, but is she...is she, supposed to..b-bbe in here?" she said shakily. **

**I looked at her. She had baggy eyes and smelled strongly of liquor. Why in the world would this cruise hire a drunken bartender like her?**

**"She's not going to drink anything, miss, except a strawberry smoothie." he said. He gave her a sly smile. She opened her mouth to say something but started making a smoothie instead. She looked at William again and dropped the cup of strawberries she was holding. She walked away from the mess and into the bathroom.**

**"What was that all about?" I asked him.  
"Nothing." he said, smiling at me. God, I could've sworn I was going to melt. I can see why she walked away. She's probably freaking out in that bathroom. The bartender whore lady came back out. Her blonde hair was down, she smelled of perfume, and had make-up on.**

**Instead of making my smoothie, she went up to William.**

**"Say, how about you and me come to my room and get to know each other." she said smoothly, acting as if I was not there. I glared at her, growling.**

**"Excuse me? He is my BOYFRIEND." I sceamed at her.**

**She looked at me for the first time.**

**"Hey, Little Miss Whore. Leave this between the adults, you little bitch. Just run home to Daddy." she yelled at me. **

**I glared at her.**

**She lifted her hand up to William's face. She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss his neck. Everyone was staring.  
"Hey, stop.." William started to say, with his eyes wide open in disgust.**

**That was it. She overdid it. I screamed and strangled her down. I punched her. She got ahold of me and started hitting and slapping me back. There was a lot of clawing and hitting involved in this situation. Glass was broken. People were freaking out. William immediately ran to my side and pulled me off of her. I was growling and cursing at her. She got up.**

**"Why, you little insane whore!" she screamed at me.**

**"Oh, yeah?! Well, you're a..!"**

**"Nesmie, stop. It's not worth it. Come on, let's go." William said. He gave me small peck on my cheek. I started calming down. Breathing slower. I turned around. Ready to leave, but then, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I felt myself drifting away. I collapsed. William crowded around me. Other people did, too.**

**"Renesmee!" He said worried. Things got blurry. I closed my eyes. Everything was gone.**

**Kaleb's POV**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Something didn't feel right. I was sitting down on the couch beside Bryan and Silver who were happily drinking and laughing. I was one of the only ones who were sober here. I looked out the window. It was dark outside, and it was a full moon. I don't know what was wrong, but I had been disturbed all week. I just can't put my finger on it.**

**"Dylan." I said sharply across the room, not looking at him.**

**"Yes." He said. From his voice, I could tell that he was partially sober.**

**"I need you to check up on the Cullens for me." I said.**

**"Okay." **

**We walked out into the balcony. Katherine followed us.  
"Come back as soon as possible." I told him. He nodded. I put my arm around Katherine and watched him transform into a bird. He flew away towards the moon. **

**"What's going on?" Katherine asked.**

**"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. I think something went wrong, I just don't know what. The Cullens are doing something, and I want to know what. I have a feeling they're up to something."**

**"Oh, okay. How about while we wait for Dylan to come back, you and me can have some alone time." she said. This turned me on.**

**"I would love that." I said. I smiled. She led me onto the long chair besides the door. I started kissing her and noticed from her breath that she has been over-drinking. I smiled at this. She started unbuttoning my shirt, and I let her.**

**Dylan's POV**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kaleb, gosh, I couldn't have asked for a better leader. He is just so **_**cruel**_**, and **_**violent**_**. He is like the best dude ever. I'm glad that he took me off the streets to become a vampire. Life as a drug-dealer was hard, since you didn't have much freedom. I couldn't visit my family because they hated me for dropping out of school in the 8th grade. But who cares anymore? I have a new family. I flew faster. I felt myself approaching Forks. Something was different. **

**Kaleb is going to be pissed. I checked the Cullen house, and they weren't there. The place was empty. They're gone. I looked inside their glass windows and all that was left was their expensive furniture. I followed their scent and tracked them down. They were on another ship. Heading towards where we were. I started approaching their cruise. I found their room. I transformed back into human form and landed on their balcony silently. I could hear several voices in their room. I slowly walked towards the door and peered in. Several people were crowded around something on the couch. I didn't know what. Edward looked worried sick, and so did William. Something has happened, but I don't care right now. I have to tell Kaleb that they're onto us. I transformed back and started flying.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Where was I? What happened? **

**I heard voices in the room. My head was throbbing, and was supported by an ice pack. My eyes were closed. **

**"Again, we are very, truly, sorry this has happened." a voice said. It was an unfamiliar voice.**

**"Our staff would do anything to make your daughter feel better. It's our fault, and if you need anything, just tell us." the voice said again. I assumed it was one of the ship's staff. Something happened to me. I had a feeling that the blonde bitch had something to do with it.**

**"What exactly happened, again?" my father asked. There was worry in his voice.**

**"Well, from what we heard, Lianne, our female bartender got drunk, and she supposedly harrassed your daughter's um-boyfriend. There was a fight between Lianne and your daughter, and well, your daughter was walking away from it, but Lianne threw one of our heavy, expensive bottles of liquor at her head. Actually, she threw two of them." A female voice said. Ahh, so Lianne caused my pain. So, while I was being mature, and walking away from the situation, she decided to throw alcohol at the back of my head. She seems **_**very**_** smart.**

**"Again, we are truly sorry."**

**"It's all my fault. If I had kept a better eye on Lianne, then our passenger here wouldn't be hurt. I hired her in the first place because I felt bad for her. She's a 22 year old girl! Her parents abandoned her, and she was left alone with no money. I felt bad, and she seemed like a nice girl."**

**I scoffed. Haha, nice girl? Yeah, right. I could tell everyone heard my scoff and looked at me. I finally opened my eyes.**

**"Renesmee, are you okay?" Esme said. She was next to me, right beside my head, which was lying on a pillow on top of the couch.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little bit."**

**"Just keep that ice-pack on there." Carlisle said. I looked up. He was next to Esme, looking at me. **

**At the end of the couch, was a group of people, standing next to each other, like they were organized to. It was part of the ship's staff. I noticed there was a rather large fruit basket on the coffee table.**

**"Maybe we should call Dr. Bedingfield to check up on her. He's right downstairs." one of them said.**

**"No!" my whole family said at the same time.**

**"Thank you, but my father is already a doctor, and he can take care of her." my father said.**

**"Okay, well we have work to do. If you need anything, call. Again, we are sorry." one of the staff members said. When they staff left, my family was still crowded around me.**

**"Renesmee, are you okay? It's all my fault." William said. He was sitting next to the couch, on the ground, holding my hand.**

**"It's not your fault. It's okay." I said to him.**

**"Nesme, I'm glad you're okay, but, what were you thinking?!" my father said angrily. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You attacked her!" he said.**

**"Edward, it's not her fault." Rosalie said in my defense.**

**"Yes, father. It's not my fault I was born with your harsh temper." I said. Emmett gave a loud laugh, and covered his mouth. I guess this made him laugh. Everyone laughed at this. We were all talking happily, until there was a loud SMACK on the balcony door. Everyone stopped, and looked toward the door. Drops of blood were on the glass doors. I heard Jasper growl loudly. I watched Emmett and Rosalie hold him back. Father and William walked quickly towards the door, not because of the blood, but because they're wondering where it came from. I looked carefully and noticed a figure lying farther away from the door. Father and William slid open the door and approached the figure lying on the ground. I watched Father bend down to touch its arm. The figure was..human. He was checking its pulse. Carlisle ran out the door to examine the figure, also. William was standing, startled, staring at the limp figure. He walked shakily back inside, stopping at the doorway. His eyes were wide, and his face was blank.**

**"Re-Renesmee. You need to see this." he said shakily, barely looking at me. Esme helped me get off the couch. My head hurt. I slowly approached the door. I walked past the doorway. No. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. I felt nausea taking me over. I stood there shocked. Tears rolled down my cheek. This was unbelievable. I felt limp. I felt nothing. Sadness. William walked up to me, and put his arms around me. I dug my face onto his shoulder, soaking his shirt with my tears, once again. I couldn't bear seeing that figure lying on the ground, dead. **

**"No.. This c-can't be happening!" I screamed, my voice muffled by William's shirt. I couldn't believe it. It was Terrie. Terrie. My best friend Terrie. She was lying on the ground, lifeless with bite marks all over her body. I couldn't stand to look at her like that. My crying got worse.  
"Carlisle, look. On her back." my father said. William let me go, but his arms still remained around me. My father and Carlisle turned her over onto her back. They pulled up her t-shirt and there, scratched by a knife onto her back, said "**_**We know what you're up to. Be warned. All of you will end up like her, sooner, or later. -KH"**_

**Rosalie and Esme were standing in the doorway, shocked. Everyone was startled. I dug my face back onto William's shirt. I couldn't see this. Kaleb, will **_**pay**_**. He will pay for what he has done. **


	12. Closure

Sorry , for the wait. I got so hung up in summer , I completely forgot I had a story to write .

I promise I'll try to make this chapter super-good . [;

P.S. COME VISIT THE OFFICIAL DREAMLESS WEBSITE!

w w w . d r e a m l e s s s a g a . w e b s . c o m (no spaces in between)

-twilightfanpire90210

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 11 RECAP:**

**The Cullen family go to see a play, but things go wrong when Renesmee and William go to the bar for drinks. They had a blonde-surprise waiting for them behind the counter. Renesmee gets involved with the blonde, and causes a stir. Kaleb cruelly causes cold-blooded (literally) murder to Renesmee's poor, innocent friend, Terrie.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12. ( If you enjoyed this chapter, please write a review. )  
**

**Closure**

**Renesmee's POV**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed onto Rosalie's arm, which was wrapped around me. She was laying on the bed beside me. She wiped away my tears. It was her effort to comfort me. I couldn't bear to listen to the rest of them trying to make plans on how to "take care" of the body. **_**Kaleb**_**. I clenched my fists just thinking about him. **_**Kaleb.**_** That **_**DAMN**_** Kaleb. He killed my best friend. My best friend, who was dragged into the supernatural world because of me. I don't know how her family must be reacting to this right now. Are they filing a missing persons report? How would they react if they found out she was **_**dead? **_**I cried harder. Some of this was my fault. If I was never her friend in the first place, she would be with her family right now, enjoying her time with them. It broke my heart just thinking about how the next time I see her would be in heaven. If I went to heaven, that is. **

**"Kaleb's planning something, and I have a feeling it's pretty bad." Emmett said.**

**"If he does something big, what if it effects the rest of the people on this ship?" Esme said.**

**"Oh, come on. He's not god. It's not like he'll drop the moon on us." Jasper said.**

**"But he's unmistakably powerful. I'm his brother. I can see what he can do." William said.**

**"Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to decide what to do with Terrie." father said. Rosalie held me tighter. Another tear rolled down my cheek.**

**"We can't leave her on the ship. The staff will suspect us of murdering her." I heard Carlisle say. From his voice, I could tell he was deep in thought.**

**"Why don't we just hide her until we're off this cruise?" Esme suggested.  
"It's possible, but she'll rot." Jasper pointed out. I sighed. I pushed Rosalie's arms away from me. I completely exploded with anger and sadness. Why were they talking about how they were going to get rid of her right in front of my face?!**

**"Just put her in a garbage bag and throw her off this boat!" I screamed at them. They all stared at me with wide eyes.**

**"Renesmee.." Rosalie said slowly, reaching out her arm to me. I pushed it away.**

**"Just do it! It's a good plan, and no one will suspect it's us. Now if you don't mind, I don't want you guys to talk about this any further." I said slowly. Everyone was quiet. I guess I shocked them for a bit.**

**"Renesmee.." William said slowly. He walked up to me and put his arms around me. I started crying once more.**

**"I think we should leave." Carlisle said. Everyone left me and William alone, and carried along Terrie in a long, black, garbage bag. Esme remained.**

**William let me go, and I looked to Esme.**

**"I don't know if you're up for it, but a woman next to my room invited us to her daughter's Sweet 16 tomorrow night." Esme said.  
I looked up to William.**

**"I'll go, if you go." he said to me.**

**I sighed. **

**"Fine. I'll come."**

**"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Esme said. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out. Once we were alone, I climbed under the sheets of the bed, and just thought. All those memories with Terrie. All that fun we had. Yet, I was lying to her. I was lying about who I was. Like Charlie, she never found out who I really was. I lost two very important people to me. Charlie and Terrie. And sooner or later, Kaleb's going to do something to mom, Jacob, and Alice, or all of us. Kaleb. Why did he even have to exist? God shouldn't allow a brutal creature like him to step foot on this earth.**

**"Everything's going to be okay." William whispered into my ear. I didn't know he was lying beside me. I jumped.**

**"Oh. Sorry." he said.**

**I turned around. I played with his hair. We lied face to face, and side by side, next to each other. I was trying to treasure this moment, because it could be our last. I don't know what Kaleb was planning to do, but if we didn't make it through, I'm glad that I got to be with my immortal Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents and Parents, but mostly, I'm glad that I got to be with William..-and Jacob.**

**He held my hand.  
"It's not the end. We can still make it through whatever he's planning." he said.**

**"How do you know that..?" I said in a shaky voice. My eyes got teary.**

**"It's okay. We still have a chance." He wiped my tear with his hand, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.**

**I smiled hopefully to him.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**The Sweet 16**

**"Happy birthday..to you! Happy birthday..to you!.." Fergie sang. We were sitting at the grand table. None of my family members were singing along. No one was in the mood. I took a sip of the apple cider in the champagne glass. Like always, none of my family member touched their food, or beverage. **

**Once the "Happy Birthday" song was over, confetti popped out of no where, and covered the large, grand ballroom with colorful strips and dots everywhere. The ballroom was rather large. Dining tables mostly covered the floor, except a large, dancing area in the middle, along with the stage in front of it. Everyone was cheering. Madison (the birthday girl) was cutting her obese, extra-large cake on the stage. Since the cake was so tall, she had to climb up the ladder. The cake was large because almost everyone on the cruise was invited to this party, and the cake had to be served to ALL of them. When the cake was done cutting, the MC came out.**

**"Now, before we pass out the cakes, it's time for a slow dance."**

**After several seconds, Fergie began singing the song "I'll Be There"**

**Several groups of couples gathered on the dance floor for a dance.**

**A woman came over to our table.**

**"How are you guys today?" she asked perkily.**

**"Good." We all said at the same time.**

**"This-um.. soufflé is delicious." Esme said.**

**"Why, thank you. It's my daughter's recipe." **

**Ah, so it was birthday girl's mum.**

**"You guys don't seem to be enjoying yourself." she said with worried eyebrows.**

**"No, no, no. We are. We're just a little.. tired." Carlisle said.**

**"Nice song choice, by the way." Jasper said.  
"Thank you. My daughter is a big fan of Michael Jackson. She was devastated when he passed away." Madison's mom said.**

**"Yes, that was eh-horrible news." Carlisle said.**

**"Now, why don't you guys go dance."**

**"All right, all right." Carlisle said. He took Esme's hand and they headed out to the dance floor.**

**Rosalie and Emmett joined them.**

**"Do you wanna dance?" William whispered into my ear.**

**"Sure." I said, giving him a smile. We stood up.**

**"Are you two going to be okay?" I asked Jasper and father.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine." Jasper said. I gave a small smile to them. I walked out to the dance floor, arm to arm with William.**

**Kaleb's POV**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**"Is everything ready yet?" I asked impatiently. I looked down the window and saw the whole Cullen clan on the dance floor. Except for the two lonely boys.**

**"Everything's ready." Katherine said slyly. I turned around and saw her plastered with an evil smile on her face. I smiled back. **

**"Ready..**

**Set.**

**Go." I said slowly.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**"I love you, Renesmee Cullen." William said to me as we were dancing. I smiled up to him. I thought of Jacob.  
"I love you, too." I said, smiling. I looked around at my family dancing. We were all happy right now. I was lucky to have such a wonderful family. We all love each other. If only Mom, Jacob, and Alice were here, then my happiness would be complete. I looked back and saw Jasper and Father smiling. They were talking to each other, joking perhaps. If every one of my family members were here, I would want everyday to be like this. We just forgot about our worries, and just enjoyed what we had right in front of us. I smiled, but then I stopped. No. Something felt wrong. Something was going to happen. I stopped dancing. I let go of William. I looked to Father. He had a worried look on his face. He stood up immediately. His eyes were opened wide. I looked to the rest of my family. They sensed that something was wrong, too. William was looking at father, trying to make out what he was saying. All the sudden, I looked up to the window on the roof. Kaleb was there. Looking down. Smiling. I immediately felt a rush of fear and anger pass through me.**

**"William. Lo-look." I said to him. I pointed. My whole family looked up to the window on the ceiling. Kaleb was staring down on us. Smiling. Evil and flame were in his eyes. I took William's hand. And I held it tight. Kaleb started laughing. He started laughing. I saw father run out to the terrace. I ran out and so did the rest of the family. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Water. There was a wave. It was rising. The wave was rising up. Up and up and up. It almost covered the sight of the full moon. I heard an alarm go off. Inside, I heard people panicking and running around. No. What can we do? We can't do anything. Carlisle walked slowly back inside. I followed. Everyone was running and going insane. They were trying to get out through the doors. Things were knocked over. It was chaos.**

**"It's over." Carlisle said slowly.  
"It's not! We can swim, can't we? And we don't need to breathe." Emmett said.**

**"No, it's over for all of them!" Carlisle said pointing to all the people in the ballroom. I felt tears running down my cheek.**

**"What about Renesmee?! She BREATHES!" Father shouted.**

**"I'll help her! Renesmee, hold my hand." William said.**

**"It's over. Every single human being on this ship will die." Carlisle said. We all ran back out the terrace except for Carlisle. **

**The wave was coming closer, and closer. There was no way to save all those humans. It was too, late. The wave was closer. **

**"Don't let me go." I said to William. I gave him a kiss.**

**"I won't. I promise." he said to me.**

**"Everyone, hold hands." Carlisle said. We all took each others hands. I felt William's and father's tight grips on my two hands. I held them tightly back. Tears rolled down my cheek. I saw a woman with her baby. She was crying, and so was the baby.**

**"Massie, I love you. Mommy will always love you." she said shakily. Several other families were saying their last words. This broke my heart.**

**"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" A small, two year old boy was calling. He stood there, in the middle of the deck. Surrounded by all the trouble, looking for his dad.  
**

**The next thing you know,**

**Crash. Tables, chairs, everything was getting trampled by water. Humans were screaming, and the baby's cry was drowned by the water. The ship was toppled over. Screams were covered by the cold, icy, ocean water. I felt William's tight grip of my hand still on me. I felt Father's grip on my other. I couldn't see anything through the water. My life flashed before my eyes. I held onto those two hands tighter than ever. I remembered the first time I went hunting with Jacob. I remembered when my Mother first held me. I remember when my Father read to me. I remembered how Rosalie brushed my hair. I remembered when Charlie colored with me. I remembered all these memories. But all those humans. Their lives were taken away by Kaleb. It was over for all of them. Babies never got to live their life. Kids never got a chance to go to High School. Teenagers never made it to college. And Parents, and Grandparents never got a chance to see their children grow up.**

**It was over.**

**For all of them.**


	13. Black Hole Sun

**Chapter 13.**

**Black Hole Sun**

**Renesmee's POV**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dream of..**_

_**once in a lullaby."**_

**I heard these words ring through my head, trying to comfort me. I didn't know where, or what I was. Alive, or dead. I wished those lyrics came true. I wished I was taken to a place, a peaceful place that wasn't heaven where I could just relax with my family. I didn't know if I was alive, though. All I know was that what kept me alive, was **_**love.**_

**"**_**Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring**_**," Oscar Wilde said. **

**I understood it. Without love, I wouldn't be here right now. It was the only thing left alive in me, if I still was. That was what I was not so sure about, yet. What am I? All these thoughts flew around in my head, confusing me, scaring me. I prayed I was alive, to see Jacob's lively face, and to feel his warm arms around me once again. What if Jacob had died, too? If I was dead, my family and William are most likely to be alive, since they don't need air. I hoped that I was alive, breathing again. I need to see William. I need to see Rosalie. I need to see Esme's warm smile. I need to hear Carlisle's proud, velvety voice. I need father. I need to see all the people I loved once more. I don't want it to be over yet. **

_**Please.**_

**I took a deep breath in.**

**I felt salt-water burning through my body. I felt my venom fighting back the gallons of salt-water I consumed. I felt my body drowning with it. I felt the water filling up my lungs, and choking me. I felt the venom fight back. It was a painful process.**

**"Renesmee!" I heard William's voice gurgle. **

**Then, I finally grasped the situation. I realized I just made a big mistake. I let go of William's hand. I opened my eyes. The salt-water burned. Everything was blurry, and then clear. It was a mix. At one point, I saw clearly underneath the water, but then things got blurry, and the pattern continued. I watched hopelessly when the water pushed William, Esme, and Jasper away. I reached out my hand, trying to catch William's, but the water gave a surge and pulled William away. I felt Father let go of my hand. I panicked. I held onto my lung area. The pain got worse. I started moaning in the water of pain. Father came back, holding William's hand, dragging along Jasper and Rosalie. He then grabbed my hand, and we rose to the surface. I felt the cool, sea-air brushing against my face. It felt good, but shortly, my throat and lungs suddenly caused me to disgorge. I started coughing up gallons of salt-water. It was painful. The worst pain you could ever feel. Finally, I was done. I took breathing in and out furiously.**

**"We need to get to the nearest shore." Carlisle said. Suprisingly, every one of my family members still looked magnificent after being thrown into the ocean. Even though they were soaked, they still looked glamorous.**

**"Take my hand." William said. **

**I nodded and took his hand without saying a word. I was too exhausted to.**

**"Don't let go this time." he said, turning to me. Giving me a small smile. **

**I forced a smile back.**

**We were all holding hands once more, and eventually, Carlisle lead us to some mystery island in the middle of who-knows where.  
I walked shakily up the sand, and collapsed. I was tired. William immediately ran to my side. He sat down, and lifted my head onto his lap.**

**"Are you okay?" he said.**

**"No." I said, looking away with teary eyes. I held onto his hand and thought about what happened earlier. All those people. The baby and it's mom. Families gone. All because of **_**him.**_

**"Relax." He said. I noticed he had a startled look on his face. I realized I was grasping his hand tighter, just from thinking about Kaleb. It hurt to say his name.**

**"Please. Just relax." he said. **

**I lifted my head off his lap, and sat up.**

**"I can't relax, William. All these innocent people are dead because of him. He's CRUEL, and SELFISH. He killed my best friend, he has my Mom, Alice, and.." I couldn't say his name, and I couldn't finish the sentence. My voice cracked in the end. I looked away, trying to hide my tears. I wiped a tear away with my hand.**

**"It's my fault. I should've never involved you in any of this in the first place." he said. He looked down in guilt. **

**I stood up.  
"Ohh, so I see how it's going to be. You're just going to act all guilty, so I can feel SORRY. Well, guess what, William? It is your fault. EVERYTHING'S your fault." My voice started breaking and tears welled up in my eyes.**

**"It's all your fault." I said shakily. **

**He stood up and put his arms around me. I cried, and cried, and cried.**

**"I'm sorry." he said slowly. **

**I sighed.**

**"No, I am. I didn't mean a word I just said. It's just, I was.." **

**"Angry? Frustrated? Sad?" he said.**

**I opened my mouth to say something, but he was right, and he left me speechless.**

**"I'm sorry, okay? None of this would've ever happened if it weren't for me." **

**"William, please." I said, walking towards him.**

**He backed away.**

**"No, Renesmee. You were right. I need to fix this. I'm sorry." he said. **

**He walked up to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He moved a strand of hair from my face. We stood there, looking in each other's eyes.**

**"I love you." he said.**

**Then, he turned away.**

**"William, please. No. No!" I screamed at him. I reached out to grab him before he could run, but it was too late. I ended up grabbing the ground. I broke into tears.**

**What have I done?**

**I lead him straight to his death.**

**I felt Esme put her arm around me.**

**"Where did he go?" Emmett said angrily.**

**"He's gone." Father said.**

**"Someone has to go after him. He can't bring down Kaleb on his own. Edward, go." Carlisle said.**

**It's all my fault. He's gone.**


	14. Let The Games Begin

Hey, everyone. My fullest apoligies for the long wait. School's started for me, and it's been kind of hard to squeeze writing into loads of homework. I'm truly sorry, but at lease the chapter's here now.

CHAPTER 16. will be the last chapter of the first part of DREAMLESS.

I intend to make 3 parts to Dreamless. If you guys are all still up for it, I might make if official.

Alright, just read now. I'm saying too much.

-twilightfanpire90210

**Chapter 14. **

**Let The Games Begin.**

**William's POV**

I felt the breeze through my hair, and my legs moving right and left with fast paces. I was speeding through the forest. Where was I going? What was I even doing?

But I thought of Renesmee. She was dragged into this situation because of me. Everything is always my fault. I always endanger the lives of those around me. I deserve to be _dead_. She was _right_.

I don't know why, but I sensed that I had to go somewhere. Like I was planning to go somewhere. Somewhere was there, waiting for me.

It was Kaleb. I realized the situation. He was calling for me. He was using his powers.

I immediately pulled myself back. I stopped running and looked around. No one was around me.

_You want to end this? We'll end it right now. Come to me, brother._

I heard his sharp, evil, toned voice echo through my head. Then, unexpectedly, I ran. I ran to a specific direction.

Why was I doing this? I shouldn't have left her behind like that. But then, thoughts flew around in my head. Either I die trying, or we all die trying.

I had to do something. I thought about the innocent Cullen family being torn apart by the new clan that was awaiting with Kaleb.

Suddenly, anger came. Kaleb. This is all his fault. Everything. He sabotages everything that is important to me. He killed Father. He killed every friend I made, and now, he's going to, soon.

Why was I such an idiot to come here? Right when I developed feelings for Renesmee, I should've left.

I thought about many things while I was running, but then, I stopped. I was in a clearing.

Green grass grew, and there were large rocks in a circle formation near the center of the clearing.

I started walking up to the strange rocks. The closer I got, the closer I felt dark magic. Kaleb was there. I knew he was.

"Hello, brother." Kaleb said slyly when I arrived at the large rocks. He was sitting on one, leaning back on the rock, like he was laying down.

He got up.

"So, what are we here for?" he said, giving me a unnerving smile.

"This."

I charged for him, and tackled him down on a rock. We were both struggling for a while. He punched me, and then grabbed both of my shoulders.

He looked into my eyes. I looked into his. They turned cat-like. The transformation was blood-curling. Suddenly, his nails were dug onto my hard, cold skin.

I felt his hands hurting me. I screamed in pain. Kaleb lifted his knee, and kicked me to the other side of the rock. I landed on the hard tanbark.

I groaned. I slowly lifted myself up. I heard my bones crack.

"You think you can beat me, brother? I'd like to see you try." He said coldly. His hands were clenched into fists.

"You're an ass, Kaleb. AN ASS." I screamed at him. Anger washed through me, back and forth.

He snickered.

"You think words can hurt me? Obviously, you have learned nothing. I'm strong, little Willie. Stronger than you, stronger than all of your little pack of idiotic vampires combined."

"Why are you doing this? WHY are you always trying to defeat me?" I asked with all my strength. I came from the heart. Every time I tried to start over, he was always there to knock me back down on my face.

"Because. YOU were always father's favorite, and mother's. You were Mommy and Daddy's little boy. No matter WHAT I DID, they always loved you more. You're a suck-up, snobby, little spoiled son of a bitch." He said. I felt anger, and hurtness flow through me.

"Kaleb, Father and Mother have always loved you. You just always made the wrong decisions. This was centuries ago! Why can't you just LET IT GO."

"It's not just about Mother and Father. It's also about Elizabeth. Remember her? Long blonde hair, perfect teeth, absolutely beautiful? She was in love with me.

Remember how she was in love with me? Well she as, until she met YOU. YOU. You little stubborn brat. She left me.

I arranged to meet her at our spot under the Cherry Blossom tree so I could propose to her, William, but she never showed up. I waited for hours.

Starving of hunger, until I was bit. I was bit in the throat by someone, or something. The next thing I knew, I was like, this. THIS." He said, raising his arms to imply that he became a vampire.

I was shocked. He had never told me about this before.

"Kaleb, I-"

"No, shut your tiny little mouth. Someone bit me, and I became this beastly, horrific, creature, but I felt good. I woke up, and I was hungry.

But I had to look for Elizabeth. I went, and saw her. You were with her. You two were sleeping, her head on your shoulder in the castle, in our library.

I was angry, petrified. That's why, I changed you, and boy, have I ever felt so good in my life." He said angrily.

"You-, YOU were the one that changed me? When I woke up that day, Elizabeth was gone. Her parents found her DEAD, and her skin COLD. Did you do that, too?" I asked, raising my voice.

"You're damn right I did. I also changed Mother, and Father.. But you know what, I'm pretty damn happy I did."

"You're the reason why we're all like this? What is wrong with you, Kaleb? Why would you do something so stupid, and unthinkable like this? WHY?"

"It was stupid, but I'm proud I did. I decided to tell Father about it that day, because I was tired of lying. But he got angry. He-"

"He threw the piano at you." I said, finishing the sentence. That was why.

He started laughing.

"You thought you could just fix everything, huh? Did you? DID YOU?" He said, screaming.

"Father was very tasty." He said.

Anger flared through my veins. I charged for him, but he grabbed my neck and pushed me against a tree.

"You, are a weakling. An imbecile. A disgrace to the Humphrey family. I'm strong, now, William. All you have been doing is feeding on weak little animals."

I coughed, gasping for air. My throat was aching from his tight grip around it. He twisted his hand, and he ripped the skin of my thoat. I felt skin being teared and twisted. I screamed of pain.

"Stop it, Kaleb." I heard a voice say. Kaleb looked a direction. His eyes were full of shock.

"Why should I?" He said cooly.

"Just stop. Put him, down." she said.  
Kaleb smacked me onto the ground. I sighed with relief and held my neck with pain. Skin was peeled. I looked towards the direction where the voice was. It was - Elizabeth. Elizabeth. She was standing there. Her long blonde hair, flowing. She was speaking. Standing. There.

"Elizabeth?" I said, shocked.

"You are mistaken, my brother. She is just has the looks. This is Katherine. Elizabeth was her ancestor." he said.

"Hello, William. I heard a lot about you." she said.

She was the splitting image of Elizabeth. Memories flowed through my head. Elizabeth was my best friend. We were never nothing more.

She was like a sister to me.

"Now, where was I?" Kaleb said. He stepped toward me, and picked me up by my neck.

"Kaleb, stop!" she said.

"Why should I?" he screamed.

"Because we heard everything." Another voice said. I looked around and saw a group of young vampires appear from the trees.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaleb?" the tall, buff, one asked. Kaleb laughed.

"What am _I _doing? I'm avenging and destroying my disgraceful brother, while you guys are simply standing there. Have you not heard my orders? I specifically said to go track down the Cullens and obliterate them." he said.

"Obliterate them? Kaleb, what the hell did they ever do to you?" I asked him.

"They associated with you, first of all. And their way of life, is unacceptable to me. Why feed on animal blood when there is an overflowing population of humans? I plan to hurt them." Kaleb said.

"What? Is that the reason why we're supposed to kill them?" A short young woman with hair that was almost white said.

"Silver, do not disobey me. I changed you for a reason, and I could kill you right now."

"Not if I can help it." One of the male vampires said as he stepped in front of "Silver" for protection.

"Oh, so I see how it is. You guys wanna play? Well, let's _play_." he said darkly. His eyes turned dark with anger, and he clenched his fists with anger.

The man growled. Kaleb growled back. He charged after the male vampire. I immediately went after him. I tackled him onto the ground, and pinned him down.

He growled and tried to bite me. I dodged. He pushed me off. I fell face first on the ground. He snarled, and growled. I growled in return.

I felt anger wash through me. I charged after him. He opened his mouth. I clawed at him..

**Edward's POV**

I heard growling and snarling noises as I made my way through the dark forest. I have a feeling Kaleb is in great danger. I listened to see if I heard any minds.

_I don't know if I want this anymore._

_I have to kill him._

_Who should I help?_

_My friends, my family, I can never see them again, because of him._

I heard all these thoughts in my head. Finally, I reached the clearing. Kaleb and William were growling and snarling at each other. I jumped in for assistance.

I ran Kaleb down. I pushed him against the side of a tree. He growled and clawed his teeth around my face. I snarled at him. All the sudden, he took a deep gash on my neck.

I felt myself getting light-headed. My eyes opened with horror. It was.. the worst pain I ever felt. I felt myself going limp, and all I saw, was white.

I closed my eyes, and just.. went away.

Renesmee's POV

I ran. I knew something was wrong. I ignored Esme and Rosalie's voices calling me back. I ran, and ran, and ran. All kinds of thoughts ran through my mind.

What if William was dead? What if Kaleb killed both of them? I couldn't imagine my life without my father, or William. It would be the hardest thing to deal with.

I approached voices. I stopped at a clearing. I saw the most awful things. Tears rolled down my eyes. Father. He was on the ground.

Breathing, but dark, cold blood ran down his neck. It was impossible, but it was there.

I ran to his side, but as I was going, I saw several other bodies. It was the most horrible thing to see. Young vampires, men and women, were lying on the ground.

Their necks were bit and clawed open, and their eyes were wide. Their mouths were open, and they were scattered all over the clearing.

I started crying.

I ran to my Father's side. He was breathing frantically.

"William! Where is William?" I screamed at him with worry. Tears ran down my eyes even more.

"K-k-Kaleb. Kaleb took him. They went East." He said through quick breaths.

"Dad, will you be okay?" I asked through sniffles. I took his hand and held it tight.

"Yes. Just go help William." He said.

"Daddy, please, just hold on. Please." I said through cries. I watched his breathing go slower and slower.

"Renesmee, I've never been more proud of you. You've come this far just to help him. I love you , _so _much." he said. His eyes began to close. I sobbed.

"Oh, no. What happened?" I heard Renesmee's voice behind me. She rushed to my side.

"It's Kaleb. H-h-he took William, and Daddy's dying, please do something!" I said frantically.

"Go. Go after Kaleb. Everyone else is back at the shore, they won't make it in time."

"No, I can't do this. Daddy's dying. I can't go!" I said to her.

"I'll take care of him, now just go." she said. I got up, and ran. I took a deep breath and searched for William's scent.

I prayed in my head that he would be okay. Because without him, I don't know what I would do.

_Please,_ God, _please._ Let him be okay.


	15. Never Can Say Goodbye

Oh dear lord , I am really sorry for the long wait . Is it just me , or does school just get harder and harder ? Damn , again , I apoligize for making you guys wait . As you know , Chapter 16 will be the last chapter of the FIRST part of Dreamless . So here you go .

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**Never Can Say Goodbye**

**A million thoughts fled through my mind, wondering where they went. Kaleb. It was all his fault. All of this. He was like Damon from a series a read in the 7th grade. All of this seemed like a fantasy. A never ending nightmare. When will this end? When will everything be okay? Will I live to feel Jacob's warm touch around me once again? Will I ever feel William's gaze on my face ever again? These questions, seem to have no answers. I ran through the trees, searching for a scent. Searching for a sign of William or Kaleb. **

**William's POV**

* * *

**This will end somehow. It will. In my head, I know how this is going to end already. Renesmee. I saw her in my head a million times. She's always in my thoughts, because I cared for her. I know this is the end. I want this to end. All of this to be over. The safety of the Cullen family is all that mattered right now. Even if it means my life, I will risk it. Nothing matters. I want Renesmee to be safe.**

**"So, this is how it's gonna be? You're going to die for the Cullens, and allow me to live? Well, that seems likea perfect plan. For me, that is." Kaleb said, snickering. I watched a horrible expression plaster his face. His face, that face, was also mine. Except his is different. It was like a rubber mask covering his face. I wanted to pull it off, and hope that he would do good. But that seemed impossible, for well. He was Kaleb. A man like no other. If he even was a man.**

**"I'm not.. I'm not going to let you hurt them any further Kaleb." I said hoarsely with my remaining strength. **

**"It's over, my twin. For good. You will never live to see the light of day." he said. I felt my head feeling lighter, and lighter. No. I can't die yet, I told myself. I cannot abandon the Cullen family in a time where Kaleb is still walking this planet. **

**"Stop it, right now." I heard a voice say. I turned my head, and saw another figure. She was short, with pixie like hair. Her legs had open fractures that looked horrifying. Yet, she was still standing. Her teeth and clothes were smeared with blood. She snarled at Kaleb.  
"Why, hello there. I forgot about you three for a minute." Kaleb said. Three? What three? Oh. It must've been them. The missing ones. They.. they were here, weren't they? I couldn't tell.**

**"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you three have no power against me, Miss Cullen. Especially since that one's blind." **

**"My name is **_**Alice.**_** You have no right to say my last name, I won't allow it. You let him go right now." **

**Alice. That name sounded familiar. A name I have heard before. **

**"And I am not blind, not anymore. Your powers have nothing against us now." the other woman said. **

**I forced my eyes opened again, and saw the other one there.**_** Jacob, **_**I assumed. I examined him carefully. He was Renesmee's love. He was muscular, but from the way he looked, he looked weak. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, he was unnaturally pale, and he had cuts and bruises all over his pale body. He was only wearing shorts. He was staring blankly at me. He knew, I assumed. He knew about us. But Renesmee belongs to him, now. They belong to each other. I have nothing to do with them. **

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

**I stood behind the trees, listening to their conversation. I couldn't believe my ears. Alice, Mom, and **_**Jacob. **_**But there was something different about him. He looked weak, and hungry. His face was unnaturally pale, and he was had cuts and bruises everywhere. He was hurt! But they were there. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to throw my arms around Jacob. I heard growling and snarling. After a while, something smashed against the tree that made me fall. I was revealed to them to see. I saw their expressions go blank as they saw me. Kaleb growled when he saw me. He started charging. I felt myself being knocked to the ground. My back was smashed against a rock. I screamed in pain. Then, I heard a large growl. A wolf growl. I saw Jacob, in his wolf form chew at Kaleb's neck. He winced. In the distance, I saw William slowly getting up with the help of Mom and Alice. I got up to help Jacob. As I approached, Kaleb jumped to his feet and threw Jacob out of the way. Kaleb charged after me, and tackled me. I felt my feet rise off the ground. There was a sharp pain in my head. I screamed. I closed my eyes, and it was gone. I couldn't feel, I couldn't see..**

**"Renesmee." I heard my mother's voice. I opened my eyes. I immediately felt the throbbing of my head. There were tears in her eyes. Something has happened.**

**"What? What's wrong?" I said hoarsely. My voice cracked. I looked at my Mother's hands, and they were covered with blood. Blood from my head. **

**"Are you okay?" She asked.**

**"Yes, I'm fine." I said. I slowly got up. The day was darker, and it had started raining. My hair was wet, and I stood up. I gasped with horror. Kaleb was lying on the ground, a tree branch stabbed through his body and through his head. It was a disgusting sight. On the other side, was.. No. No. This can't be happening. No! I ran. I ran. I paid no attention to the pain in my head. It was William. He was on the ground. Breathing in and out slowly. Wheezing. **

**"No, please, William." I cried. He was hurt! **

**"I saved.. I saved you guys. Everything will be.. okay, now." he said through short breaths. Tears rolled down my eyes.**

**"No! Nothing's going to be okay! William, please, don't do this to me." I said. My eyes filled with tears. The rain splashed on his skin, and on his head. I noticed that part of his left hip was missing. I cried with horror.**

**"Renesmee, I will always love you. I don't have to be alive to be with you." he said. He shut his eyes. **

**"No, no, no! Please! NO!" I screamed. I repeated these words over, and over again. But these words wouldn't bring him back. He was gone. His hands were colder than ever. I cried. I dug my face into his wet body. Blood all over the place. It was over. Things were different now. He was gone. I was to never feel his gaze on me again. His warm eyes are to never be set on me again. His soft, cold touch, gone. I felt warm arms around me. I turned around, and saw Jacob. I cried onto his shoulder. I had lost too many this year. It was all because of him. The one man, who had ruin my life. In the end, it all came down to one thing. What caused all this. It was the hate between two brothers. A hate that had never been settled. A hate that caused the life, of my love, and my Grandfather. A hate that affected my life in so many ways. It was over. Done.**


	16. Before Dawn

**My deepest apologies to all my readers. I have been in a car accident last year, and I am in recovery. I'm sorry for the super looong wait. ): My memory is still a bit blurred, so I will try to write this story with great effort. ASAP. Thank you to those who are still there. Love you guys. (: Oh, and btw, I didn't realize that my story kinda sounded like **_**Vampire Diaries**_** o_o I was watching the show when I finally realized my story kind of resembled it. I was in the middle of reading Vampire Diaries when making CHAPTER 14, so that's a mixup. I had no intention of making it sound too much the same. But haters can hate. (: **

**- twilightfanpire90210**

**RECAP:**

**After the long war, the two twin brothers have died. Jacob, Alice, and Bella found their way out of Kaleb's hostage cell. (Okay, sure vampires can only be killed by fire, but in Eclipse, Victoria smashed into a billion pieces, so let's **just say that the ones that died smashed into a billion pieces.) Renesmee is in mourning.

**Chapter 16.**

**Before Dawn**

**Renesmee's POV**

It has officially been 3 weeks since William has died. The days were passing by slower and slower.

I haven't spoke to anyone, or ate anything since William passed. My stomach growled in hunger.

"Renesmee, please eat." Jacob says, worried.

Jacob has stayed with me every single day since the incident. I was so grateful he was there. I felt his warm arms surround me, and his face next to mine. He pulled me closer.

"Okay, I will." I mumbled. Maybe a crepe wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll go order some for you." he responded.

He let go of me, and got up. I stared at his face. He was still recovering from Kaleb's damage, and his face was still extremely pale.

He was too busy worrying about me to care about himself.

Guilt suddenly rushed through me.

"Jacob, wait." I said before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Please get something for yourself, too." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay." he said. I felt butterflies as he smiled back. He turned around and walked down the stairs.

I looked at my hands. My cuts were healing, but I haven't realized how skinny and pale I've gotten.

I looked outside the bedroom window. The glass in my Dad's room was warm from the spring sun. Spring break was over, but I still couldn't get myself to go back to school.

I wanted to stay with Jacob as long as I can, but I realized I should've thought about him, too. He had a life, too.

I've been in here for weeks, constantly thinking about William. It must have been bad for Jacob. He held me while I cried and slept, but how did he react about my thoughts for William?

Suddenly, I felt so alone without Jacob's warm embrace around me.

"Renesmee?"

I turned and saw my mother in the doorway. I was glad to see that she was back to her normal pale self.

"Hi, Mom."

It was strange to call her Mom when I was almost her age. She looked more like my friend than my own mother.

She sat down next to me, and kissed me on the head.

"How you holding up?" she said. I could tell that she was trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine. I wish you could've met William beforehand, though." I said, staring out into the green forest. It was suprisingly sunny in Forks.

"So how does Jacob feel about all of this?" she said. I looked at her. She looked worried. I'm guessing she worried for Jacob. How he felt, and shit.

"Mom, you know I love him."

"Yes, but I know that you love William, too. And I just don't want to see him hurt, Nessie." she explained, pulling my hair behind my ears.

"I don't want him to get hurt either. But obviously, there's nothing we can do about William."

I felt my heart rise up to my throat.

"He loves you a lot, Renesmee."

"I know." I said, and I smiled. Seeing his face in my thoughts made me feel a lot better. Even though William was dead, I was still confused about my feelings.

What was it that I felt for William? Was it love? Or did I feel what a felt because I needed someone there since Jacob was gone at the time?

I guess I'll never know. But his _face. _That face Jacob made when I thought about William.

It felt like a million knives stabbing in my chest. He looked hurt. I couldn't stand to see him like that.

"It'll be okay, honey." she said. I looked at my own Mom. She was holding my hand. I looked at her, and cried. I reached over to her and held her.

I wrapped my arms around her.

Sometimes, I wondered why I had this life. Why vampire? Who created vampires? Why not zombies? God created werewolves, so you might as well have zombies.

But who knows, maybe there are. If we have vampires, something humans considered impossible, who knows what else there is in this world. What obstacles that show up in our lives.

I looked up.

Father was standing there. When did he even get there?

Time to time, I get scared of Father's ability to move so quietly.

He pulled his arms around Mom and kissed the side of her face. I smiled. I was glad that all of us were together again.

**Jacob's POV**

Since it was Sunday, most of the restaurants closed early.

I needed to get food for Renesmee. I made it my goal.

I drove through the town looking for a store or a restaurant that sold crepes.

As I drove, something caught my eye. It was a girl. A girl in a black hood and bloody red eyes.

I turned my head and stared at her. Her appearance gave me the creeps.

Suddenly, my car swerved to a complete stop. I pushed on the brakes dumbfoundedly. What was going on? The car U-turned by itself.

I looked through the windshield.

The girl with the hood was staring at me. No wait, more like glaring. The car started approaching her.

For some reason, I didn't want to advance towards her. I stepped down on the brakes. The car didn't stop.

I screamed with frustration. The next thing I knew, there she was.

Edward's car was parked right on the sidewalk, and she was facing the window of the passenger's seat.

The window pulled down.

I didn't touch anything, my hands were on the wheel.

She leans in and gives me a smile. I could smell the sweet stench of something familiar. It was a vampire smell.

"Hello there, Jacob. I don't know if you remember me, or even know me, but my name is Jane."


	17. The Encounter

**Dear readers, (if i still have any)**

** Have you guys all forgotten about me already? I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, well. Please review (: I wanna hear your thoughts.**

**Renesmee's POV -**

"I haven't seen Carlisle and Esme around lately," I blurted out. As I said this, I noticed my Mom turned her head away.

She always turned away from me when she was hiding something.

I look at both of them suspiciously. Since William's passing, I realized I haven't seen Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett around either. I guess I just haven't noticed what's been up.

"What's going on?" I ask and Father sighs and looks at me. He gives me a smile, but I can see right through it.

"They've been around the house, Nessie. It's just you haven't noticed them," he says slyly. Yeah, right.

I haven't realized how handsome my own Father was. It was also scary that he was only one year older than me, and it will always remain that way.

He turned away and scratched his head when I thought of that. I guess he suspected I was suspicious, too.

I scoffed loudly.

What could they be hiding? As usual, my overactive imagination takes over my thoughts.

My dad cleared his throat loudly.

_No one asked you to read my mind. _I thought in my head. That was one of the bad parts about having a vampire-dad.

He turned toward me and just smiled. That's what he did when he had nothing to say. I knew him _that_ well. Mom turned her head, and Father just smiled. It was reassuring, though. I would feel better everytime I see it.

_What's really going on?_ I thought sharply. I made the voice in my head sound very angry. I demanded for an answer.

I stared at my Dad, trying to read him. He gulped. Mom remained still, her head on Father's lap. She was examining us. She knew that we were communicating silently.

"Just tell her," she said suddenly, and her face turned hard.

"I don't want her to-" my father began.

"Just tell her, Edward!" my Mom yelled. She looked up at Father solemnly. Mother never yelled at him. My whole life, I haven't seen Bella Swan yell at Edward Cullen _once _since her newborn vampire stage.

Father sighed, and I gulped. I didn't realize how nervous I was.

"When we took you back to the house that day,-" Father began. When he said _"that day" _I knew he meant the day William died.

"- Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper went to go look for William and Kaleb," he said slowly. He switched his position from looking out the window, to looking down.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"And?" I said shakily. I didn't like thinking about William's death. Let alone, Kaleb's.

Father turned to me.

"They couldn't find their bodies."

**Jacob's POV -**

Of course I remembered her. I don't recall seeing her or not, but I know about her. She was one of _them._ The Volturi, of course. My chest felt like fire as I said thought of them.

"Yes. You're Jane, right?" I said, giving her a hard look. She tilted her head up, and gave me one in return.

I didn't like looking at her. Let alone _talking _to her.

It's been a long time since I communicated with any vampires besides the Cullens.

"Yes, I am Jane. I am here to talk to you about some important matters, but we cannot speak here, but I have a message from the Volturi. It will give you an idea on what we shall talk about next time we meet," she said, her face expressionless.

It was amazing how intimidating those blood-suckers could be.

"What message?" I said coldly. I hope she got the idea that I had no intention of speaking to her.

"We have _sources_ that have told us that you know about our kind. A little too much, too. And that your people associate with certain covens," she said. Her expression did not change, but her face sent signals that this "message" wasn't a good one.

"What about it?"

"Us Volturi take these matters very seriously. We will be looking into this very soon, and will give you a specific date where we shall meet," she says as she takes a long breath in, and out.

Seriously, why do they even bother breathing?

"Cool," I say sarcastically. This wasn't going to be good.

"And Aro will be checking up on dear Renesmee," she says, smiling afterwards. But her smile wasn't a happy one.

He was _checking up _on Renesmee?

I started growling and leaned forward.

"Mr. Black, I suggest that you should not take forth any action in a public area," she says ruthlessly.

And on the corner of the street, I see two other figures in the same hoods appear.

Great, more of them.

I leaned back.

"Very good. Thank you for cooperating with us, Mr. Black. We will meet again," she said deliberately.

God, those fucking blood-suckers, I swear. They're just like robots.

I immediately pulled the handle of my car, and rushed myself out of it.

When I turned, they were gone. I punched the side of the car angrily.

_Not again._

**Alice's POV -**

"You guys, we should head back now. I think Renesmee's hungry," I said loudly, blinking my eyes after seeing a long vision.

Rosalie and Esme were searching the nearby trees for a scent of William and Kaleb. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had gone searching the other side of the forest.

So far, we have had no leads on where Kaleb and William have dissapeared to.

Last time we had all seen both of them, we assumed they were dead.

But are they?

"And why do you think that?" Esme said, turning to me, her light-red brown hair flipping behind her shoulder when she turned.

This time of the year, our eyes were black.

"I just had a vision. Renesmee's complaining about how hungry she was- but I have a feeling someone else was there, too. I just-just can't tell. We just need to be there." I stated urgently. Something in my gut told me that we really needed to be there.

"Well, what do we do? Bring back a deer for her or something?" Rosalie adds, an annoyed expression on her face.

Even though she loves Nessie, she doesn't like to give up.

"No, she wants crepes." I said, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.

Rosalie sighed and started heading for home. Beforehand, Esme started dialing Carlisle's number.

"Honey?" I heard Esme speak onto the phone sweetly.

"Yeah, Alice had a vision. We need to go home, now. Uh-yeah. Yeah. No, we're gonna buy some crepes first- okay bye." she says, smiling. She turns and faces me.

"Well, are you comng?" she asks.

"Yeah, hold on."

Esme turns and starts running.

I looked around. There was somthing different occuring in the forest. Around the trees- I felt it. It was dead quiet, until I heard the rustling of branches, but I didn't know where they came from.

Someone was watching us.

"Who's there?" I said.

Then, I finally heard a bird chirp. The natural atmosphere of the forest returned, and I knew that we were no longer being watched.

So I turned, and started heading home.


	18. Tirelessly

**Bella's POV -**

"I can't believe the Volturi are at this again," Carlisle said as he was pacing back and forth the room.

The whole room was silent, except for the murmur of the forest around us.

The shocking news of the Volturi at us, once again, stunned us.

I looked at Jacob. He was rubbing his neck warily. In his eyes, I saw anger and frustration.

He was worried about Nessie.

Because he cared about her, of course.

And yet again, I wondered if he ever still thought about me.

I shook my head to stop myself from thinking about all those memories, and turned away from the sight of his face.

I didn't want to think about it.

It was about him, and Renesmee, now.

I have Edward.

As I thought this in my head, I felt someone looking down on me.

I looked up towards Edward. I smiled, but he didn't.

Did I let my walls down and he heard what I said?

My head was leaning against his hard stomach. I was sitting on a chair.

But finally, he smiled back. His smiles just brightened up my whole day, and that's when I knew he loved me back.

His thumb brushed across my cheek.

I smiled widely once again, and went back to my normal position of looking straight.

Edward put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

His dark brown hair tickled my cheek, and I could smell the scent of his cologne.

Moments like these made me forget about how much it hurts to lose Jacob as a close friend.

But in the distance, I felt someone looking towards us.

Someone was staring.

Jacob.

**Renesmee's POV -**

Why the hell was it quiet? Out of all the times I wanted silence, they decide to be quiet _now._

And ironically, they decided to be quiet the day I wanted to scream out and hit things.

_**William and Kaleb had the slightest chance of being alive.**_

No one had anything to say to that?

It angered me on how they all decided to keep it a secret from me. Had they not realized I would find out eventually?

To top that, the Volturi are going to "check up" on us again. This visit may change things dramatically for me and Jacob.

Since thinking about him, I turned towards him.

He sat beside me, but I could tell he was paying no attention to me. I was facing the back of his dark brown hair.

He was looking the other way.

Looking towards Mom.

She was looking right back.

Suddenly, my heart dropped down to my stomach. I knew Jacob still loved her.

No matter what, they'll always love each other.

And I was the only reason why Jacob got over her. The reason why they weren't so close anymore was because of me.

However, I still felt guilt for keeping them from being close friends once again. I never understood what kind of bond or love they shared.

Was it love? Was it sibling love?

As I aimlessly thought about those things, I almost jumped when Jacob turned towards me.

He smiled, but I looked into his deep brown eyes.

It was pain. Sometimes, I could tell he missed her, but he didn't want to hurt me.

When he grabbed my hand, I immediately started thinking about something else.

"You're hungry? Nessie, I'm sorry, I completely forgot," he says, worried.

Really? I thought about crepes?

At that moment, my stomach also growled.

I looked away from everybody awkwardly. Out of nowhere, Jasper amusingly laughed.

Everyone turned to him. I was shocked, and I was pretty sure everyone else was, too. Jasper was usually the quiet one.

But everyone else laughed at this. Even Emmett.

I smiled widely, and felt blood rushing to my cheeks, but knew that my cheeks will show no signs of color.

**Jacob's POV -**

After a short laugh at Jasper, Carlisle received a phone call, and went outside.

I tried to make out what he was saying, but it was no use.

For once, I wish I had vampire hearing.

Then, my mind traveled back to Renesmee.

God, why couldn't I get food for her at least?

What was I thinking?

I put my arms around her and whispered to her that I was sorry.

As my chest fulfilled with guilt, I heard footsteps by the front door.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice voice called out as they barged through the front door noisily.

I heard the rustling of a plastic bag, and more footsteps accompanied by theirs.

I stood up, protectively.

Was it the Volturi?

"It's just Alice, Rosalie, and Esme." Edward said to me.

I sat back down and felt like an idiot.

I hated when he read my mind.

Through the hallway, Alice stepped in.

She danced across the living room and to Nessie. Her skirt was pacing back and forth with her as she moved.

As she leaned in, I could smell her vampire scent. The smell caused my nose to scrunch up, and Nessie laughed.

"Here you go, Nessie," Alice spoke with her high-pitched, singy-songy voice.

I eyed the plastic bag as Alice gave it to Renesmee.

Inside, were crepes. I could smell them.

"How'd you know?" I asked Alice suspiciously.

"A vision, of course!" she exclaimed.

Did she see me in her vision?

"No." Edward blurted out. What, this again?

I eyed him, giving an annoyed expression.

He laughed amusingly.

"I guess you guys beat us here," Alice claims as she turned towards Emmett and Jasper, smiling.

"Yeah, what was so important?" Emmett said, demanding for an answer.

From the look on his face, I can tell Emmett also did not like to give up. Just like Rosalie, I assumed.

"Alice had a vision, but she couldn't see Jacob. So she sensed that someone had news, but she couldn't see or hear who," Edward explained.

"So what's the news?" Rosalie replies, with the same expression Emmett just had a minute ago.

While they were talking, I noticed Nessie eating her crepe very quickly. It was amazing how fast she could eat without spilling a single drop.

She opened the Styrofoam to-go box further to dig in more.

The smell got to me, and made _my_ stomach growl.

Renesmee stopped eating.

Instead, she took another to-go box from the rather large plastic bag and gave it to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I shouldn't matter. All it matters is that Nessie is in good health.

"Yes! Now hurry up and eat." she demands with a smug expression plastered on her face.

"Haha, shut up!" I said as I gave her a playful nudge.

After a few laughs, I finally opened the to-go box.

I grabbed the fork, and picked a piece off the crepe.

_Ah, _this was good.

Vampires apparently have good taste in food, shockingly.

**Carlisle's POV -**

"Yes, yes. -I understand. But who could have done something like this? We had no problem with the Volturi before," I said as I spoke to Darren on the phone.

Darren was an old friend, and he had close connections with the Volturi.

But secretly, he was only wanted to bring the Volturi down. He had his own secret association, of course.

Amazingly, they have been kept a secret for many years.

The Volturi did whatever it took to hide the existence of this association. The Cullen clan are one of the few covens in this world that know about them.

Those who knew them called them the Reflectors.

The Reflectors were also extremely powerful, but were never strong enough to defeat the Volturi.

They have yet to take the Volturi down, and have tried several times, but have never succeeded.

Even though they never found out who was in charge of this secret coven-like group, they were still aware of their existence.

Darren was also Aro's cousin.

"Please keep in mind that the Volturi try to look for every problem in the world, Dr. Cullen. They will do _anything_ to keep people from knowing that we exist. In fact, I sent one of my colleagues, Aisha, out to investigate this situation. Because you are my dear friend, Carlisle, your family's health including yours are very important to this organization. She told me that the 'sources' who told them this information, insisted on being anonymous. She conjointly stated that these 'anonymous' beings, whoever they may be, are most likely staying at the Volturi estate, giving them information for hospitality in return," Darren explained.

I rubbed my head viligantly. Who would know so much about us?

My left hand was put back in my pocket.

Without warning, I realized that someone was standing right behind me.

I felt their eyes examine what I was doing, and watching my every move and listening to every word.

I rapidly decided to end this conversation, and was cautious to not mention Darren's name.

"Thank you, so much. We appreciate all that you have done for us, but unfortunately, I have tasks to undertake. We will speak again. Thank you very much, dear friend."

"Ah! You're welcome, Carlisle. We will let you know if we find out any more information. Goodbye," he said abruptly.

"Goodbye," I spoke into the phone quickly.

Both hands were now in my pocket, I was prepared to turn around- until unexpectedly, someone put their arms around me and hugged me tight.

I could smell Esme's sweet, cherry-like scent, and her cocoa-butter shampoo.

I chuckled, feeling certainly surprised.

Behind me, I heard her sweet laughter.

I turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm, was that Darren?" she said, her arms still around me.

Her head was against my shoulder, and I could see her charming smile.

"Yes, he was giving me information about how the Volturi received information about Jake," I replied.

In the forest, I suddenly heard a rustling of bushes.

"Let's go inside and talk. I'll tell everyone what I know," I say, leading her inside.

**Renesmee's POV -**

After a long crepe-fest and fried rice and egg rolls, Carlisle finally announced we had to make plans.

"What, are they going to send us a letter like last time, or something?" Emmett asks.

"Probably, but we have to be prepared. They believe in zero tolerance, and don't give second chances. Either we fight, or find a solution."

What's the solution for werewolves communicating with vampires, and one of us loving them?

"Let's fight!" Emmett says greedily.

Why of course.

"Come on, Emmett. You know that we won't stand a chance," Alice says.

I could tell that she was serious, because Alice was usually the positive-thinker.

"Can't we just prove to them that we won't reveal the vampire kind to the world or something? Like seriously." Jacob says. Obviously, he just wanted to get this done with.

"I think we should get your friends involved, Jake," Esme said to Jake. She smiled at him right afterwards.

"Jake, when was the last time you even transformed?" I asked him suspiciously.

He rubbed his head, and looked away.

Oh god, he hasn't been transforming since the incident.  
"Jake! You haven't been transforming at all?" I yelled at him.

"No, he hasn't. He wanted to stay by your side," Father informed me.

Jacob gave my Dad a hard look.

Anger rushed through me. What was wrong with me?

"Oh god, Jake! Really? Ugh, I feel so stupid. I've been keeping you ALL to myself! When was the last time you've seen your Father? I should've thought about this before keeping you for weeks!" I screamed angrily.  
Honestly, how could I be so stupid, keeping him from his own life like that?

"Nessie, it's okay. He understands. Leah, Seth, they all understand."

His effort to reassure me was not working.

"Please, go. Go, now!"

"Nes-"

"No, Jake! Go now. You have a life, you need to be with your friends and family. I'm sorry, just go. I'll call you," I said, practically yelling at him.

Since he wasn't restraining, I pulled him off the couch, and dragged him out the door. My body fumed with anger and confusion- it was undescribable.

I felt guilt, and sadness.

I stood in the doorway as he stood outside.

"Go, Jake. I'm sorry," I said calmly. Guilt rushed through me. Why did I have to yell?

I grabbed him and held him tightly.

Around me, I felt his warm embrace.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please go. I'll call you, okay? Tell everyone I said hi." I requested, giving him a hopeful look.

I should've thought this through.

"Okay, bye. I love you." he added before turning around, and running down the road.

I kept staring down the driveway where he left.

"I love you, too."

But he was already gone.


End file.
